Under The Mistletoe With Me (Remake novel Kristen Proby)
by loeyyyy
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah menikah selama sepuluh tahun, dan mereka baru saja memiliki bayi perempuan yang cantik. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mempertanyakan kesetiaan Chanyeol dengan adanya beberapa panggilan telepon dan pesan teks yang mencurigakan. Apakan Chanyol berpaling ke pelukan wanita lain? [CHANBAEK/GS/REMAKE/NC!]
1. Prolog

Under the Mistletoe with Me

(Remake)

Chanbaek' fanfiction based of novel by **Kristen Proby**

Jadi, ini bukan murni ceritaku. Aku hanya me-remake dari novel karya Kristen Proby dan mengganti nama dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan **Kristen Proby**

GS, M rated.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menikah selama sepuluh tahun. Mereka baru saja memiliki seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik, bisnis Chanyeol di bidang konstruksi sedang berkembang pesat, dan Baekhyun sangat menikmati perannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga, dengan sambilan membuat review novel romantis yang seksi di blognya.

Dengan jumlah keluarga besar yang banyak, dan dengan berbagai kemudahan yang mereka nikmati, Baekhyun akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengakui betapa kehidupan mereka amat sangat diberkati. Namun ketika beberapa panggilan telepon dan pesan teks yang mencurigakan bermunculan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun mempertanyakan kesetiaan Chanyeol.

Dia menyadari bahwa hadirnya bayi baru mengakibatkan terjadinya perubahan dalam suatu hubungan, namun apakah ketegangan menjadi orangtua telah membuat Chanyeol berpaling ke pelukan wanita lain, ancaman yang akan menghancurkan kehidupan pernikahan mereka?

AN:

hulla, baru pertama kali nge-remake haha. Sekali lagi ini **BUKAN** cerita aku, aku cuma remake dari novel Under the Mistletoe with Me karyanya _mbak_ **KRISTEN PROBY** jadi versinya Chanbaek. Mungkin kalian udah pernah baca yang versi Su-lay, dan setelah itu aku jadi pengen nge-remake versi Chanbaek wkwk.

Kalau banyak yang minat, bakal aku terusin, kalau nggak ada bakal aku hapus hehe:)


	2. Chapter 1

Under the Mistletoe with Me

(Remake)

Chanbaek' fanfiction based of novel by Kristen Proby

Jadi, ini bukan murni ceritaku. Aku hanya me-remake dari novel karya Kristen Proby dan mengganti nama dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan Kristen Proby

GS, M rated.

*

Bab 1

"Aku lega kau tidak ada pertandingan hari ini dan bisa menikmati makan malam Thanksgiving bersama kami." Ibu mertuaku, Nyonya Park, tersenyum pada anaknya, Jongin yang sedang menjejalkan kentang tumbuk ke mulutnya.

"Aku juga, Mom. Ya Tuhan, ini lezat."

"Itu adalah karbohidrat yang sangat banyak untuk seorang pria yang sedang dalam pelatihan," komentar Chanyeol yang ad disampingku. Aku menggosokkan telapak tanganku naik turun di sepanjang paha suamiku dan menyeringai ke arahnya. Dia senang sekali menggoda adik laki-lakinya.

"Bung, ini Thanksgiving." Jawab Jongin.

"Jadi asupan karbohidrat yang masuk tidak dihitung?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tepat sekali." Jongin menyeringai dan kembali menyuap kentangnya.

Dalam ruangan ini aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang penyayang dan kocak. Gen keluarga Park memang mengagumkan. Namun selain suatu hal yang sudah amat jelas, yaitu rupawan, mereka semua ramah dan baik hati, dan aku bangga serta beruntung dapat menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Jessie, putri kami yang berusia empat bulan, menggeliat di lenganku.

"Kemari, sayang, biar aku yang menggendongnya." Chanyeol menarik putri kami ke lengannya dan menaruhnya di bahu lebarnya. Jessie menyesuaikan diri dan kembali tertidur, wajahnya menempel di leher ayahnya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, itu merupakan tempat favoritku juga. "Makanlah, sayang."

Kami semua berkumpul di rumah Sehun dan Luhan untuk liburan. Pasangan yang saling mencintai itu telah menikah selama dua bulan sekarang, dan aku amat bahagia untuk mereka. Luhan bukanlah saudara perempuan sedarah namun dia telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini selama bertahun-tahun. Dia dan Kyungsoo, yang termuda dan satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam klan Park, adalah sahabat baik. Dengan tambahan orang tua Sehun, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, dan dua saudaranya, Minseok dan Joonmyeon, bersama kedua orang tuaku juga, rumah ini dipenuhi dengan orang, suara keras dan tawa, dan sedikit terlalu hangat.

Aku tidak ingin berada di tempat lain.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana perkembangan blogmu?" tanya Kyungsoo di sampingku.

"Berjalan dengan baik, terima kasih. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Dia terlalu rendah hati." Chanyeol menyela sambil menyeringi. "Blognya berkembang dengan luar biasa. Dia telah memiliki lebih dari dua ribu follower, dan reviewnya telah dipilih oleh beberapa penerbit untuk menghiasi cover buku."

Dia tersenyum padaku dan mencium keningku, mata birunya bersinar penuh kebanggaan. Oh Tuhan, aku mencintainya.

"Buku jenis apa yang kau review?" tanya Luhan.

"Novel percintaan," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Jenis yang mesum?" Jongin bertanya penuh harap. Dihadiahi pukulan di lengannya oleh saudara perempuan Sehun, Minseok. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan seperti maniak," gumamnya, sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Sebenarnya, semua jenis, tapi iya, novel erotis memang sedang naik daun saat ini," aku merespon dan mengedipkan mata pada Jongin.

"Oh! Apakah kau telah membaca buku-buku itu yang sedang dibicarakan oleh banyak orang?" Minseok bertanya. "Kau tahu, buku yang si pria mengikat si wanita lalu memukul bokongnya dan melakukan segala macam hal yang nakal?"

Aku merasakan kupingku terbakar saat aku merona. Para pria memutar mata mereka, namun Jongdae, adik laki-laki Chanyeol paling muda, berdehem dan tidak mau menatap siapapun.

Menarik.

"Iya, aku telah membacanya, Minseok."

"Aku juga ingin membacanya," Kyungsoo berbisik di telingaku. "Aku sedang tidak berkencan saat ini."

"Akan aku email daftarnya," bisikku dan kami mengikik.

"Kalian sedang berbisik-bisik tentang apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, menarik tanganku dan mencium ruas jariku.

"Hanya mengenai buku." Jawabku.

"Okay, berikan bayi itu." Luhan berdiri dan berjalan mengitari meja, lengannya terbuka, dan mengambil Jessie dari bahu Chanyeol, menciumnya. "Hi, cantik. Aku rindu padamu."

Tatapanku jatuh pada Sehun. Dia sedang memandang istrinya, mata birunya dipenuhi cinta dan kebahagiaan. Luhan sendiri juga sedang mengandung.

"Setiap saat jika kau ingin berlatih memberi makan tengah malam, kau mendapat izinku," Chanyeol memberitahunya.

Aku memutar mataku dan memukul lengannya. "Berhentilah berusaha mamberikan bayi pada orang lain."

Dia berkedip padaku dan menggigit kalkunnya. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau tahu aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati," Luhan merespon dengan senyum bahagia dan mencium pipi Jessie, membuatnya terkikik.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dalam sakunya. Dia melihat layarnya dan memundurkan kursinya. "Aku segera kembali."

Aku bertanya-tanya siapakah itu?

Yang pasti tidak mungkin mengenai pekerjaan, ini hari Thanksgiving. Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyelesaikan makan malamku, dan kemudian membantu membersihkan meja, serta membersihkan dapur. Dengan bantuan semua orang, pekerjaan itu cepat selesai dan kami semua duduk dengan segelas wine atau secangkir kopi untuk mengobrol dan memulihkan diri dari hidangan Thanksgiving yang lezat.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol kembali dari panggilan teleponnya, dahi pada wajah tampannya berkerut.

"Siapakah itu?"

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol bir dari dalam kulkas sebelum duduk di sebelahku di sofa.

"Itu seseorang," responku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lgi dan membuka tuutp botol birnya. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Aku memberenggut padanya. Ini hal yang baru. Bukan berarti kami harus berbagi semua detail kecil denagn siapa kami berbicara namun biasanya kami seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah tertutup sebelumnya.

Sebelum aku mulai berargumen dengannya, dia mengambil tanganku dan menjalinkan jari-jari kami, membawanya ke bibirnya. "Lupakanlah."

Dia menyeringai padaku dan mengedipkan mata, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan denagn Jongin mengenai musim footballnya bersama Seahawks, secara efektif mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dengan perut penuh dan kobaran api hangat yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, aku duduk dengan nyaman di samping suamiku yang kekar, merebahkan kepalaku pada bahunya yang berotot, dan mengamati aktivitas di sekitarku.

"Baekhyun, ini foto-foto Jessie yang kami ambil minggu lalu," Luhan mengangsurkan sebuah flashdisk mini padaku. "Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya."

"Oh, aku yakin aku akan sangat menyukainya! Terima kasih lagi kau mau melakukan ini. Aku akan memesan kartu Natal minggu depan." Aku tersenyum lebar padanya saat ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberangku bersama Kyungsoo.

Kepala Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling menempel, seperi biasanya, bermain-main dengan Jessie yang sedang tertidur. Aku tersenyum pada mereka bertiga. Tiga gadis cantik. Aku mengambil ponselku dari saku dan mengambil foto mereka.

Minseok duduk di samping mereka dan mencium kepala Jessie, dan aku mengambil foto lagi.

Semua orang tua kami duduk di sekeliling meja makan sambil meminum kopi, bercakap-cakap mengenai cucu dan rencana Natal.

Jongin dan Chanyeol masih mengobrol tentang sepak bola, bersama Jongdae, saudara laki-laki mereka yang lain dan Sehun menimpali ke sana kemari. Joonmyeon berjalan dari arah dapur, memberikan Sehun sebotol bir lagi dan bergabung bersama mereka. Yang tidak ada hanya Hansol, yang sedang dalam sebuah misi bersama SEAL (angkatan laut).

Kuharap dia akan pulang saat Natal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Mmm."

Dia tersenyum padaku dan mencium rambutku. Mataku terasa berat. Kubiarkan kelopak mataku menutup dan mendengarkan percakapan di sekitarku.

"Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Chanyeol memegang daguku dengan jarinya dan mengecupku dengan lembut. Aku tidak pernah puas akan bibirnya. Priaku pandai mencium. Dia bergerak menjahuiku sambil merendahkan tubuhku di sofa dan aku merasakan ia berjalan menjauh dariku.

Jongin, Sehun dan Joonmyeon masih sibuk membicarakan tentang football, dengan bersemangat berargumen mengenai garis penyerangan.

Tiba-tiba mataku mengerjap terbuka dan mengira-ngira berapa lama aku telah terlelap. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidur.

Para ibu kami telah meninggalkan suaminya di meja makan dan bergabung bersama kami para gadis di ruang keluarga. Ibuku menimang Jessie di lengannya dan mendapatkan cibiran dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah menggendongnya diantara Luhan dan kalian, aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan."

"Jangan merengek," gerutu Luhan.

"Tutup mulutmu." Kyungsoo membalas, dan aku terkikik. Mereka sangat kocak, walaupun ketika sedang berdebat.

"Baekhyun, aku ikut senang blogmu berjalan dengan baik," Ibunya Sehun, Nyonya Oh berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku juga demikian. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dikerjakan ketika aku berada di rumah bersama Jessie. Jangan mengira aku bosan, tapi aku hanya..." Bagaimana aku menjelaskan bahwa aku membutuhkan sesuatu, hanya untukku tanpa terkesan egois?

"Aku mengerti," kata Nyonya Oh.

"Jadi, mari kita berbicara mengenai strategi, nona-nona." Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya dan menempati ujung sofa dengan tumpukan besar potongan iklan dari koran. *"Black Friday" Dia menyeringai dengan amat bersemangat sambil bergoyang di sofa, rambut pirangnya yang indah bergerak bersamanya, menjilat jarinya, dan menyambar iklan paling atas kemudian membuka lipatannya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan memulainya belanja jam4 dini hari," Luhan memberitahunya sambil mengusap gundukan kecil di perutnya. "Si kecil ini tidak akan membiarkanku bangun sepagi itu."

"Aku juga tidak bisa sepagi itu." Aku menimpali.

"Aku akan berbelanja secara online saja." Minseok melambai sambil memutar matanya. "Aku menolak terlibat dalam gontok-gontokkan hanya demi sehelai scraf."

"Kau tidak seru," ejek Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut, jika kita berangkat sekitar jam tujuh. Aku akan sempat menyuapi Jessie dan menyiapkan diriku sendiri."

"Okay, nanti Luhan dan aku akan menjemputmu."

"Akan menghabiskan semua uangku, sayang?" Sehun bergumam di telinga Luhan saat ia naik ke pangkuan Sehun. Dia membungkus lengannya di sekeliling Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat dan aku tidak dapat menahan cengiranku pada mereka. Mereka benar-benar sangat saling mencintai.

"Yep. Semuanya. Kita akan jadi tunawisma setelah aku selasai."

"Tidak masalah, kita akan tinggal bersama Kyungsoo."

"Oh, tidak bisa." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa. "Kami akan menyisakan cukup uang supaya kau dapat membayar cicilan rumah."

"Oh bagus," dia menjawab datar.

"Well, beberapa dari kita sedang berhemat," aku memberitahu mereka sambil berdecak. "Jadi bersikap lembutlah padaku."

"Ini akan menyenangkan!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan ketika Jessie mulai rewel pada lengan ibuku.

"Kami sebaiknya pulang." Gumamku sambil berdiri, meregangkan lenganku melewati kepalaku. "Jongin, dimanakah Chanyeol dan Jongdae?"

"Aku rasa mereka berada di teras." Jawab Jongin dan kemudian dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada obrolan sepak bola bersama para pria.

Ada apa antara pria dan football?

Aku berjalan menuju pintu teras dan membukanya perlahan. Aku dengar suara berat suamiku berkata, "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa padanya."

"Well..." Jongdae memulai namun langsung berhenti ketika dia melihatku di pintu. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Hey, Baek."

"Hei." Aku melangkah keluar menuju teras dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, tapi perutku terasa membelit ketika kuingat panggilan telepon misterius saat makan malam dan kemudian ini. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanyadan mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Uh, huh." Aku tatap matanya, menyadari bahwa dia menyimpan sesuatu dariku, namun kemudian kudengar Jessie menangis di dalam. "Kita sebaiknya pulang, Jessie sudah siap untuk tidur."

"Okay, mari kita pergi."

*

Note:

Black Friday adalah sehari setelah hari Thangkgiving di Amerika Serikat yang dianggap sebagai hari permulaan dari musim belanja untuk keperluan Natal. Biasanya pusat perbelanjaan besar mulai membuka tokonya dini hari dan menawarkan diskon besar-besaran.

AN: Halooo guys, so ini chapter 1 nya hehe. Seneng banget ada yang baca dan suka, padahal awal nge-publish nggak yakin bakal ada yang baca wkwk. So makasih bangetttttt buat review-nya di chapter kemarin aku bener-bener seneng dapet notif review-an wkwk. Okay see you next chapter:)


	3. Chapter 2

Under the Mistletoe with Me

(Remake)

Chanbaek's fanfiction based of novel by Kristen Proby

Jadi, ini bukan murni ceritaku. Aku hanya me-remake dari novel karya Kristen Proby dan mengganti nama dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan Kristen Proby

GS, M rated.

*

Bab 2

"Apakah kau yakin tidak mau aku mengantar Jessie ke tempat ibuku?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol saat aku berkutat di sekitaran dapur, membereskan sisa sarapan.

"Tidak usah, kami akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meletakkan Jessie di dadanya, menimangnya perlahan kemudian tersenyum padaku.

"Bersenang-senanglah hari ini . jangan khawatirkan kami."

"Aku memang berniat untuk bersenang-senang. Dan berbelanja habis-habisan. Aku membawa kaus kai pengganti untuk menyegarkan kakiku di tengah belanja nanti."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. "Aku tidak memahami Black Friday."

"Itu adalah tantangan yang dikemas dengan berbelanja. Itu bukan sesuatu yang kau pahami." Aku mengganti mode dering ponselku menjadi mode getar dan menyurukkannya kedalam sakuku, melemparkan kunci ke dalam tasku, kemudian menatap suamiku. "Hey, aku punya pertanyaan."

"Oke."

"Apa yang terjadi di rumah Sehun dan Luhan tadi malam?"

Chanyeol memberenggut dan menghela napas. "Baek, jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Bersenang-senanglah hari ini dan kita akan membicarakannya nanti."

"Kita tidak pernah saling menyimpan rahasia."

"Aku pun sedang tidak menyimpan satu rahasia pun sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau bersenang-senang hari ini. Kita akan bicara nanti."

"Jika kau mau seperti itu."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menciumku penuh kasih sayang, lalu menggenggam daguku dengan tangannya dan memperdalam ciumannya, mengakibatkan jari kakiku keriting. Dia beraroma seperti kopi, sabun mandinya dan hanya Chanyeol, dan ketika ia menarik diri dan memberiku seringaian percaya dirinya dengan mata biru terangnya yang tersenyum padaku, aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, walaupun setelah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sampai nanti," bisikku saat kudengar Kyungsoo membunyikan klakson di luar.

"Berhati-hatilah." Dia mengecup dahiku. Aku membungkuk untuk mencium pipi Jessie dan aku pun keluar melalui pintu.

Ada kalanya, kau membutuhkan satu hari brsama para teman perempuan, dan hari ini kusadari bahwa telah terlalu lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu u tuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanku. Kami telah mengelilingi Seattle, mendatangi setiap promo, dan menikmati kebersamaan satu sama lain.

"Kau hebat bisa mendapatkan jam itu untuk Jongin di Macy's." Kyungsoo berkomentar sambil mengangkat sebuah sweater.

"Aku tahu, kuharap dia menyukainya."

Ponselku bergetar dalam sakuku dan aku menariknya keluar untuk membaca pesan teks yang diterima.

 _puting_.

huh? Chanyeol telah mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan 'puting'? apakah maksudnya dot untuk botol susu Jessie?

"Oh, lihat! Bagian bayi. Ayo, semua, aku ingin melihatnya." Luhan mendahului kami menuju ke bagian bayi yang bercat cerah untuk melihat pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Ponselku bergetar lagi.

 _Aku menyukainya saat kau menunggangiku dan aku bisa bermain dengan milikmu._

Suamiku telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Atau seseorang telah mencuri ponselnya dan mengirimiku pesan teks yang menjijikkan.

Samar-samar ku dengar Kyungsoo dan Luhan bercakap-cakap di sekitarku, namun aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka perbincangkan atau bahkan apa yang mereka lihat. Aku hanya bergerak dengan pikiran kosong saat mengikuti mereka melewati rak-rak pakaian dan mengelilingi seorang Santa yang ribut dan peri-peri yang amat bising oleh teriakan anak-anak.

Disini amat sangat bising.

 _Dan aku orgasme dalam mulutmu._

Apa-apaan ini? Aku memandangi ponselku sambil merenggut.

"Oh, Baek, Jessie akan terlihat amat menggemaskan mengenakan ini!"

Aku menyimpan ponselku dalam sakuku dan memandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang sebuah rompi hitam yang imut. "Oh, itu sangat imut! Aku akan membelinya."

Ponselku bergetar lagi, jadi kutarik keluar dan membaca pesan teksnya.

 _Kau membuatku ereksi dengan sangat keras._

Chanyeol tidak pernah berbicara seperti ini lagi padaku selama bertahun-tahun. Bertahun-tahun. Sebelum aku dapat menyimpan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku, ia bergetar lagi dan pesan teks lain dari Chanyeol muncul di layar.

 _Aku ingin kau berlutut di hadapanku mengulum ereksiku dengan bibir pinkmu yang indah. Aku akan menarik rambutmu._

Hanya itu. Akhir dari pesan teks itu terpotong lagi. Ini bukan suamiku. Aku tlah berhenti menggunakan kata-kata mesum semenjak Jessie belum lahir. Sial, semenjak sebelum mengandung Jessie.

"Baekhyun?" Aku dengar Luhan memanggil namaku, namun sebelum sempat aku menjawab, masuk lagi sebuah pesan teks.

 _Inilah yang akan kuberikan padamu malam ini. Bersiaplah._ Dan... sebuah foto dari kejantanannya.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menyampirkan tangannya pada lenganku untuk mendapatkan perhatianku, dan mataku menangkap tatapan dari mata birunya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Sialan, apa yang terjadi dengan kakakmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Dia telah mengirimkan pesan-pesan tesk yang tidak pantas, yang membuatku mulai berpikir bahwa itu semua bukan ditujukan untukku, mengingat dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal nakal semacam itu bertahun-tahun, dan tadi malam di rumah Luhan dia menerima panggilan telepon pribadi yang ia tidak mau ceritakan padaku dan kemudian dia membicarakan tentang wanita dengan Jongdae. Kyungsoo, jika kakakmu mulai macam-macam denganku, maka demi Tuhan..."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baek, kau tahu dia tidak pernah macam-macam."

"Pada saat ini, aku tidak yakin."

Dan akibat dari ucapanku tadi melumpuhkanku. Aku menatap teman-temanku dan mengingat kembali kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi, cara dia menghindar, mengatakan padaku untuk menunda membicarakannya, namun kemudian menciumku untuk menutupi hal itu. Aku merasakan mataku makin melebar dan detak jantungku berdegup menjadi tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Sialan."

"Baek, aku yakin ada penjelasannya. Chanyeol tergila-gila padamu." Luhan mengusap lingkaran besar di punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Iya, Baek." Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku tahu dia mencintaimu dan Jessie lebih dari apapun."

"Namun bukan berarti dia tidak berselingkuh," bisikku.

"Mari kita pergi dari sini. Aku pikir kita telah cukup membuat kerusakan pada kartu kreditku dalam sehari."

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan beberapa barang yang telah kami pilih dari rak dan kami berjalan melintasi toko dan keluar menuju mobil.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi," aku berbisik.

"Well, langkah pertamamu adalah berbicara padanya. Tanya dia."

Kata Luhan yang duduk di belakang kursiku. Kyungsoo menyetir, ke arah

yang tidak kuketahui, dan aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah menanyakan padanya. Dia bilang untuk menundanya. Pagi ini dia berkata padaku untuk bersenang-senang dan kami akan berbicara malam ini. Oh, Tuhan, dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku." Perutku bergejolak dan aku mulai terengah-engah.

"Baek, jangan terlalu berlebihan." Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan berkonsentrasi pada lalu lintas, langsung menuju rumahku.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kita menuju rumahmu."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu Chanyeol dulu. Aku perlu menenangkan diri dan berpikir."

"Tidak, kau harus menghadapi kakakku dan mencari tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan."

Aku memutar jari-jariku di atas pangkuanku dan menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah.

"Mungkin kau saja yang menghadapinya dan beritahu aku bagaimana hasilnya."

"Oh tidak, ini harus kau yang melakukan. Namun apabila kau menginginkan kami disana bersamamu, kami akan tinggal. Apakah kau takut padanya?" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut padanya, aku hanya tidak tahu apakah dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Baek, kukatakan padamu," Luhan berkata dengan nada tegas. "Chanyeol tidak sedang macam-macam."

"Aku tidak pernah mengira dia akan melakukan hal itu." Tuhanku, kami telah melalui naik turunnya kehidupan berumah tangga, namun tidak pernah, tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyangka dia akan tega

berbuat seperti ini padaku.

"Mari kita mengulanginya lagi," Kyungsoo memulai saat menepi di pinggir jalan rumahku, "Tadi malam dia menerima sebuah telepon misterius di rumah Luhan yang tidak ingin ia bicarakan, dan hari ini dia mengirimimu pesan teks mesum."

"Iya."

"Itu tidak berarti di sedang berselingkuh, Baek."

"Aku tahu, namun ini tidak seperti Chanyeol."

"Tidak ada foto wanita telanjang, kau tidak pernah memergokinya di ranjang bersama siapapun..."

"Tidak."

Ya Tuhan, aku pasti akan mati jika memergokinya di ranjang bersama wanita lain. Koreksi: wanita lain itu yang akan mati. Kematian secara perlahan dan menyakitkan.

"Aku pikir ini hanya kesalahpahaman," kata Luhan lembut. "Namun berasal dari manakah perasaan ketidakamanan ini dalam pernikahanmu? Ini sama sekali bukan seperti dirimu, sayang? Kau tidak pernah merasa tidak aman seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu." Aku menggigiti bibirku lagi sembari menahan airmataku. Aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi diriku sendiri sejak si bayi lahir. Pernikahan kami tidak terasa sama lagi.

"Sejak Jessie lahir, kehidupan seks kami biasa saja. Kami berdua selalu merasa kelelahan sepanjang waktu." Aku mengangkat bahu dan memandang kearah tanganku merasa malu. "Aku tahu pernikahan kami tidaklah sempurna, namun aku tidak pernah merasa tidak

terhubung seperti ini dengannya. Jika aku tidak dapat memuaskannya, orang lain akan melakukannya. Kau tahu bagaimana dia."

"Oh, Demi Tuhan, Baek, dengarkan dirimu sendiri. Kurasa kau membutuhkan seks yang panas dan liburan, nona," komentar Kyungsoo, membuatku tertawa.

"Yeah, sepertinya itu benar."

Truk Chanyeol terparkir di jalan masuk rumah dua tingkat kami yang indah. Nampaknya dia telah memasang lampu-lampu Natal hari ini, yang mana malah membuatku semakin emosional. Tahun ini merupakan Natal pertama Sophie. Bagaimana jika kami tidak sempat merayakannya sebagai keluarga di rumah kami?

Kyungsoo mematikan mesin mobil dan membuka bagasi.

"Mari kita bawa barang belanjaanmu ke dalam."

Kami mengangkut tas belanjaanku yang berjumlah sangat banyak yang penuh dengan hadiah untuk seluruh keluarga, dan lebih dari yang Jessie butuhkan atau akan dia ingat untuk Natal pertamanya, ke

dalam rumah. Chanyeol sedang mengemas sebuah tas popok dan telah

menaruh jok bayi di samping pintu.

"Ladies, kalian kembali lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Ia menyunggingkan senyum bahagia yang lebar, namun yang kulihat

hanya tas yang sedang ia persiapkan.

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanyaku. Aku mendengar nada putus asa dalam

suaraku, aku tahu aku terdengar seperti orang gila, tapi aku tak dapat menghentikannya.

"Uh," Wajahnya mengkerut padaku dan mendorong tangannya diantara rambut pirang gelapnya yang lembut.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Tadi aku akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk membawa pulang Jessie bersamanya untuk beberapa jam supaya kau dan aku memiliki waktu berdua saja."

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Jessie!" sahut Kyungsoo di belakangku. "Luhan, maukah kau membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikan mengepak perlengkapan Jessie ke dalam tas sementara aku akan membantu Baekhyun ke atas dengan belanjaannya?"

"Siap."

Chanyeol memandangi kami bertiga seolah-olah kami telah kehilangan akal. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo mendorongku menaiki tangga saat kudengar Luhan berkata, "Kalian berdua harus berbicara, bodoh."

TBC

*

AN:Haloooo berjumpa lagi hehe. Berhubung hari ini aku libur jadi aku publish sekarang hehe. Silahkan dinikmati chapter 2 nya. Aku sengaja bikin satu bab satu chapter biar kalian ga bosen bacanya hehe. By the way guys, kalian punya saran/ide nggak enaknya aku bikin remake novelnya siapa lagi, karena mau publish tulisan sendiri ga yakin wkwk. Kalo ada tulis di review yaa insyaallah aku usahain nge-remakenya:). Anyway kayaknya ini chapter terakhir yang aku publish minggu ini ya, mianhae yeorobun minggu depan diriku UN;.; doain ya semoga dapet nilai bagus huhu. Okay see you next chapter:)


	4. Chapter 3

Under the Mistletoe with Me

(Remake)

Chanbaek's fanfiction based of novel by Kristen Proby

Jadi, ini bukan murni ceritaku. Aku hanya me-remake dari novel karya Kristen Proby dan mengganti nama dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan Kristen Proby

GS, M rated.

*

Bab 3

"Jadi, bicaralah padaku." Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kamar tidur kami dan melewatiku, berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo dan Luhan baru saja pergi bersama Jessie dan kami tinggal sendirian.

"Tidak, kaulah yang harusnya mulai berbicara. Aku ingin tahu dengan siapa kau berbicara di telepon semalam. Dan ditujukan untuk siapa semua pesan teks yang kau kirimkan hari ini."

Ya, aku memang terdengar seperti seorang istri menyebalkan yang sedang mengomel, namun aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku melepas mantelku dengan gerakan menyentak dan melemparkannya ke atas

belanjaan yang berada di atas ranjang kami kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapnya, menyilangkan lenganku di dada.

"Baek, apa yang sedang kau tuduhkan padaku?" dia bertanya dengan suara rendah, mata birunya menyipit.

"Aku tidak menuduh, aku sedang bertanya. LAGI. Aku telah bertanya sejak tadi malam."

"Tadi malam di rumah Sehun aku berbicara dengan Irene, Baek. Dia sedang tertimpa masalah dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari."

Apa? Irene adalah sepupuku, namun hubungan kami sudah seperti kakak adik.

"Dia dalam perjalanan dari Chicago?"

"Iya."

"Tapi anak-anak..."

"Ikut bersama dengannya."

"Apakah dia menyetir?"

"Iya."

"Apa-apan, Chanyeol? Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku semalam?"

"Karena aku tidak mau membuatmu cemas. Itu merupakan Thanksgiving pertama Jessie, lagipula aku dan Jongdae telah mengurusnya."

Dia menjalankan tangannya di rambutnya, berjalan menjauh dariku ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kenapa dia kemari?"

"Aku belum tahu detilnya, yang aku tahu bahwa dia ketakutan dan harus pergi dari sana secepatnya dan menuju kemari."

Aku hanya berdiri dan berkedip padanya. Irene, kerabatku yang terdekat, dalam perjalanan pulang dan sedang tertimpa masalah dan aku baru saja mengetahuinya?

"Chanyeol..."

"Yeah, aku tahu, setelah dipikir-pikir seharusnya aku menceritakannya, namun kau pasti akan cemas, dan aku hanya ingin kau menikmati liburan."

Oke.

"Dimanakah dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin, dia mengemudi dengan pelan karena cuaca dan anak-anak, tapi dia seharusnya telah sampai disini pada pertengahan minggu depan. Jongdae terus memantaunya."

Adik lelaki Chanyeol, Jongdae adalah seorang polisi di Seattle, dan aku yakin

dia akan berbuat semampunya dengan kewenangannya untuk membantu Irene. Para pria Park selalu menjaga keluarganya, dan karena aku, Irene menjadi bagian dari keluarga juga, jadi aku yakin dia akan aman.

"Sekarang, mengenai pesan-pesan teks," Chanyeol bergumam dan kemarahanku muncul lagi. "Biarkan aku melihat ponselmu." Dia menengadahkan tangan yang besar dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa menghapusnya?"

"Ya Tuhan, Baek, ada apa denganmu? Berikan saja ponselmu, kumohon." Dia terlihat gusar dan khawatir, namun sama sekali tidak kelihatan merasa bersalah, yang memberiku harapan, jadi kuserahkan ponselku. Dia membuka pesan-pesan itu dan cemberut saat membacanya.

"Kau tidak menerimanya utuh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak suka kita memakai dua provider ponsel yang berbeda."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak berpikir bahwa fakta bahwa kita menggunakan dua provider berbeda adalah pokok pembicaraan kita sekarang. Kau mengirim itu semua ditujukan untuk siapa?"

"Kau." Dia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepadaku dengan cemberut. "Pada siapa lagi aku mengirimkan pesan nakal?"

"Katakanlah padaku."

"Apa yang telah merasukimu? Aku hanya bermaksud mengirimkanmu beberapa pesan untuk sedikit menghidupkan suasana. Aku sedang menggoda istriku, sialan, hanya itu!"

Sekarang dia murka: mata birunya berkilat, rahangnya menegang, tangannya kembali berkacak pinggang.

Aku merasa seperti seorang yang amat idiot. Kupejamkan mataku dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur, merendahkan kepalaku dan menutupi wajahku dengan tangan.

Apa yang salah denganku?

"Baby, bicaralah padaku." Chanyeol berlutut di hadapanku dan melepas

tanganku dari wajahku. Dia menangkup pipiku dengan tangannya, mengusap kulitku dengan ibu jarinya dan aku merasakan airmata berkumpul di mataku.

"Aku kira..."

"Aku tahu prasangkamu, dan itu membuatku sangat marah, tapi katakan kenapa kau sampai berpikiran ke sana, Baek. Ini bukan seperti kita."

Kupejamkan lagi mataku saat kelegaan menyelimutiku kemudian kugenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan tanganku, agar tangannya tetap menempel di pipiku.

"Sejak Jessie lahir, hubungan kita jadi berbeda," aku berbisik dan membuka mataku. "Kita amat sibuk dengannya, kau dengan pekerjaanmu. Dan aku dengan blogku, dan kita selalu merasa amat

kelelahan. Aku hanya merindukanmu. Dan aku tahu kita tidak lagi bercinta seperti dulu, dan yah..."

"Kau berasumsi aku akan mencarinya di luar."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Aku ngeri dengan nada dingin pada suaranya dan fokus pada dadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah memberimu alasan untuk percaya dengan hal semacam itu, Baek." Tuhan, dia terdengar murka dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Kau benar, dan aku minta maaf. Tapi kau sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan pesan teks itu mengejutkan. Kau tidak pernah lagi menggodaku seperti itu sejak sebelum aku mengandung."

"Aku tahu." Dia menjalankan jarinya di pipiku sebelum menggenggam kuat tanganku dengan tangannya. Aku suka betapa besar dan kuat tangannya.

"Saat kita berada di Tahiti untuk menghadiri pernikahan, kau terlihat amat santai dan bahagia, lalu aku menyadari bahwa aku juga merindukanmu, babe. Seksnya hebat dan kita tertawa seperti kita tidak pernah tertawa dalam waktu yang lama. Saatnya untuk kembali terhubung. Aku ingin mulai berkencan lagi."

"Berkencan?" aku terkikik.

"Well, yeah. Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal hanya berdua bersamamu. Tidak harus setiap saat, karena Jessie adalah bagian dari kita, tapi kita memiliki keluarga besar yang amat senang mengasuhnya sesekali, jadi menurutku kita bisa mengambil

keuntungan dari itu dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Dan aku pun meleleh. Inilah yang amat kami butuhkan, apa yang telah aku rindukan.

"Kita hanya meninggalkan Jessie bersama keluarga," tegasku.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya dengan sembarang

orang. Namun asal kau tahu saja para orangtua kita akan amat senang

menghabiskan waktu ekstra bersamanya setiap beberapa minggu atau semacamnya."

Dia benar, mereka pasti mau, tapi akan amat sulit untuk berpisah dengan Jessie. Walaupun, memperbaiki hubungan antara aku dan Chanyeol sangat penting.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana kita memulainya?" aku bertanya.

"Well, sekarang juga..." dia memberiku senyuman itu, senyuman yang selalu dia gunakan ketika merayuku, dan sialan itu tidak pernah sekalipun gagal.

"Sekarang juga?" bisikku.

Dia mencondongkan badannya dan perlahan menyapukan bibirnya pada bibirku, sekali, kemudian, menggigit pelan di ujung bibirku.

"Sekarang." Ciuman. "Juga."

Oh, yeah.

Dia menarikku berdiri dan membuka t-shirt biru lengan panjangku melalui kepalaku, kemudian menarik lepas kaus abu-abunya dan melemparkannya ke samping. Ketika aku dengan cepat membuka jeans dan pakaian dalamku, dia menepiskan tangannya di tempat tidur, menjatuhkan tas-tas dan kotak-kotak ke lantai.

"Kuharap di sana tidak ada barang yang mudah pecah," katanya sambil menyeringai dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tersenyum padanya. Mata birunya menyala saat menatap tubuh telanjangku, dan dia menarikku mendekat, membungkus lengannya di sekeliling

pinggangku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Apakah kau sudah makan siang?"

Makan siang?

"Oh, iya."

"Bagus, karena kau akan membutuhkan energi." Dia menguburkan wajahnya di leherku, menggigit dan menghisap dalam perjalanannya ke atas menuju telingaku dan sepanjang garis rahangku.

Aku meraih jeansnya dan melepaskan kancingnya, menyusupkan tanganku diantara celana boxer dan kulitnya, dan meloloskannya melewati pinggulnya dan menuruni kakinya, menciumi dadanya dan perut terpahatnya.

Ereksinya penuh dan keras, dan tanpa menyentuhnya dengan tanganku, aku memutar lidahku pada ujungnya. Chanyeol melenguh, menghisap masuk udara melewati giginya dan aku menyeringai saat aku kembali berdiri.

"Tuhan, aku menginginkanmu." Matanya berkelana dari wajah turun ke tubuhku, payudaraku, perutku, kaki dan kembali ke atas lagi dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengagumi tubuhnya yang luar biasa.

Bekerja di bidang konstruksi selama hampir lima belas tahun membuat

bentuk tubuhnya tetap luar biasa, ototnya padat dan kekar. Kulitnya masih berwarna perunggu sisa perjalanan kami dari Tahiti.

Dagunya tercukur bersih namun dia perlu potong rambut. Rambut pirang tuanya bergelombang dan acak-acakan saat jari-jari tangannya mengusap disana. Tanganku gatal ingin mengusap rambutnya juga.

Namun mata khas Park miliknyalah yang selalu membuatku tertawan, yang menyebabkan aku memberinya nama julukan Eyes, sebuah variasi dari namanya, dan mata biru luar biasa indah itu.

Mata itu sedang tersenyum padaku, seksi dan penuh dengan janji serta gairah dan jika aku masih mengenakan celana dalam pasti sudah basah kuyup.

Dia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku hingga menempel padanya, menjalinkan jari-jari kami dan menaruh tangan kami di punggungku. Aku menyusuri dagunya dengan hidungku dan mendorong jari dari

tanganku yang bebas ke rambut lembutnya.

"Baek," dia berbisik. Kutatap matanya saat dia dengan lembut mencium bibirku.

"Yeah?"

"Jika kau sampai berpikir lagi bahwa aku akan menyelingkuhimu," gumamnya, amat pelan, pada mulutku, "Aku akan memukul

bokongmu habis-habisan."

Mataku melebar dan aku melongo padanya. Sialan, ini hal yang baru.

"Oke." Sialan, bagaimana seharusnya aku merespon?

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Dia menarik jemarinya menuruni wajahku, turun ke leherku dan menangkup payudaraku dalam telapak tangannya, mengelus puting yang tegang dengan jarinya.

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke belakang dan menggigit bibirku. "Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat wanita lain selama sepuluh tahun."

Bibirnya meluncur turun ke leherku dan akhirnya menangkup bokongku dengan tangannya dan mengangkatku, memutarku dan membaringkanku di tempat tidur.

Dia merangkak di atasku dan meletakkan ereksinya yang keras di hadapan vaginaku sementara mulutnya melakukan hal yang amat nakal pada mulutku.

Lidahnya kuat dan pasti, tegas, dan menari dengan lidahku. Sikunya tertanam di kedua sisi kepalaku dan jarinya tenggelam dalam rambutku.

Aku menjalankan tanganku turun dari punggungnya yang halus menuju bokongnya dan kembali naik lagi. Aku sangat suka meraba tubuhnya. Tidak akan pernah bosan.

Aku memutar pinggulku dan melenguh ketika ujung penisnya menyapu clitku.

"Ah, baby, kau sangat basah," dia bergumam dalam mulutku dan menarik mundur kepala ereksinya kembali ke bibir labiaku. Aku menekan kakiku pada bokongnya, mendesaknya masuk.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Dengan menggeram dia memasukiku, menguburkan miliknya hingga ke pangkalnya, kemudian meletakkan keningnya pada keningku. Aku melenguh pada hujamannya, setelah melahirkan putri kami tubuhku masih belum terbiasa untuk bercinta, kemudian dia diam dan membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri terhadapnya dan sedikit nyeri yang kurasakan pun mereda.

"Kau terasa amat nikmat."

"Aku rajin melakukan senam *Kegel."

"Luar biasa."

Tawaku menyembur, cengkeramanku mengencang pada miliknya, membuatnya merintih.

"Itu berarti aku melatih otot vaginaku di bawah sana agar kembali kencang setelah hamil."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya sangat menyukai saat kau tertawa ketika aku berada didalammu."

Aku menyeringai padanya dan memegang wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku. "Aku mencintaimu, Eyes."

Dia menjejalkan mulutnya pada mulutku dan bergerak lebih cepat, lebih keras, memutar panggulnya di clitku pada setiap hujaman dan aku merakan orgasmeku mulai terbangun, otot-ototku menegang,

pahaku mengatup. Aku mencengkeram rambutnya dengan jari-jariku dan melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang saat aku datang, dan terkejut dengan kuatnya orgasme yang kualami, dan sangat senang karena merasakan tubuhku mulai kembali normal.

"Itu benar, baby, aku ingin kau datang di ereksiku."

"Sial!" Aku membungkus kakiku lebih ketat pada pinggulnya saat aku kejang, dan dapat kurasakan orgasmenya sedang terbangun juga. Dia menghujam sekali lagi, kemudian memutar lagi dengan kuat padaku, menumpahkan benihnya di dalamku.

Dia ambruk di atasku sambil mendesah kuat, mengistirahatkan pipinya di bahuku dan bergumam, "Hanya kau, babe."

Aku terbangun sendirian, merasa bingung. Bulan purnama bersinar terang, menerangi seluruh penjuru kamar. Tempat tidur terasa dingin, dimana Chanyeol tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu dan rumah terasa sunyi.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, meregangkan lenganku di atas kepalaku, merasakan tarikan dari otot-otot yang digunakan dengan baik tadi siang dari percintaan kami yang panas dan tak terduga. Aku menyeringai dan mendorong rambutku ke belakang dari wajahku.

Mungkin kami bisa mengulanginya.

Aku mengira-ngira dimanakah dia berada.

Aku berjalan pelan di lorong yang gelap, berniat menuruni tangga dan menemukannya di dapur, namun saat aku melewati kamar Jessie, kudengar suara Chanyeol, berbicara dengan nada menenangkan. Lampu redup di meja menyala, membuat bayangan melintasi lantai lorong.

Aku mengintip ke dalam, melihat Chanyeol bergoyang lembut di atas kursi goyang berbantal berwarna sage (hijau keabu-abuan) polos yang cantik, yang ia beli ketika aku sedang mengandung. Jessie terbaring dalam lekukan siku Chanyeol, menyedot botolnya, mata besarnya yang

berwarna biru menatap wajah ayahnya.

Oh Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai mereka.

Chanyeol mengusap dengan lembut kepala mungil Jessie dan tersenyum pada putrinya.

"Kau secantik mommy, kau tahu. Aku harap kau mendapatkan warna rambutnya. Aku sangat menyukai warna rambutnya." Chanyeol berbisik padanya, seperti mereka sedang melakukan percakapan yang serius, dan mata Jessie terpaku pada mata Chanyeol, mendengarkan sambil minum susu.

"Kau memiliki wataknya juga, kan?"

Aku menyeringai pada diriku sendiri dan mencondongkan dahiku pada kusen pintu, menguping. "Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya berarti kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau akan membuat beberapa pria

bajingan kehabisan uangnya. Tapi itu akan terjadi setelah umurmu empat puluh."

Jessie menghela nafas. "Ok, saatnya bersendawa, baby girl." Aku mencuri dengar saat ia menaruh Jessie di bahunya untuk menepuk punggungnya. "Hadiah apa yang akan kita berikan untuk mommy

pada hari Natal?"

Walaupun aku masih amat sangat ingin berdiri dan menguping, kuputuskan bahwa aku sudah cukup mendengar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Tuhan, dia terlihat amat mungil pada bahu lebar ayahnya dan tangan besarnya pada punggung Jessie. Chanyeolmemandang sekilas dan menyeringai padaku.

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku terbangun dan kau tidak ada, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu." Aku mengecup lembut kepala Jessie dan menghirup aroma khas bayinya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhku melewatinya

dan mencium bibir suamiku yang manis.

"Tuan puteri lapar."

"Seperti yang kulihat," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau sangat terampil bersamanya."

"Kuharap begitu, agar dia selalu menempel padaku."

"Yeah, itu tidak terlalu buruk." Jessie telah tertidur lagi. "Mari kita baringkan dia dan kembali ke tempat tidur, Eyes."

Dia tersenyum. "Itu adalah tawaran terbaik yang aku dapatkan sepanjang hari ini."

TBC

*

Note:

Senam Kegel: senam untuk menguatkan otot panggul yang di-temukan oleh Dr. Kegel. Otot ini bertanggung jawab pada proses menahan berkemih dan bukan hanya itu kegunaannya, apabila dilakukan dengan benar dan teratur, senam ini dapat meningkatkan kualitas hubungan seks.

AN: Halo kelar juga UN nya wkwk. Tadinya mau post tadi malam tapi ku ketiduran:v


	5. Chapter 4

Under the Mistletoe with Me

(Remake)

Chanbaek's fanfiction based of novel by Kristen Proby

Jadi, ini bukan murni ceritaku. Aku hanya me-remake dari novel karya Kristen Proby dan mengganti nama dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan Kristen Proby

GS, M rated.

*

Bab 4

"Atas nama semua yang kudus kenapa di perkebunan pohon Natal suhunya selalu lebih dingin daripada di tempat lain? Apakah diam-diam mereka memiliki saluran pendingin di bawah pepohonon ini

atau semacamnya? Karena, aku bersumpah atas nama. Tuhan, di rumah tidak sedingin ini."

Aku bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, mencoba agar tetap hangat kemudian aku mengangkat selimut yang kugunakan untuk menutupi Jessie dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dia meringkuk amat rapat dalam gendongan yang tergantung melintang di dadaku, nampak amat hangat dan tertidur nyenyak. Setidaknya salah seorang dari kami merasa hangat.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar membuatmu lebih hangat, baby."

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata padaku dan menyunggingkan seringaian serigala dan aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk tertawa.

"Ya, aku yakin itu, tapi aku tidak mau melepaskan pakaianku di sini, bung. Jadi, yang manakah yang kita inginkan?"

Kami mengelilingi perkebunan pohon cemara, Chanyeol dengan kapak

tergenggam di tangannya, berusaha mencari pohon natal yang sempurna untuk kami.

Aku tidak paham sama sekali mengapa kami harus memiliki pohon asli, terutama yang harus kami tebang sendiri, padahal kami memiliki pohon tiruan yang terbuat dari plastik yang bagus, tersimpan dalam

sebuah kotak di rumah. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Jessie memerlukan pohon asli untuk Natal pertamanya.

"Kau tahu, Jessie bahkan tidak akan mengingat pohon ini, Chanyeol. Pohon tiruan itu pun sudah cukup."

Dia berbalik untuk memelototiku. "Aku telah membiarkan kau menyimpan pohon palsu jelek itu selama delapan tahun. Kita akan menggunakan pohon asli tahun ini."

"Bagaimana jika sesampainya di rumah, terdapat sekawanan laba-laba dalam pohon itu? Atau bahkan seekor tupai?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku. Aku sangat senang mengganggunya.

"Ini bukan National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (sebuah Film plesetan tentang hari natal)"

"Oh, aku amat lega."

"Hari ini kau sangat sok pintar." gerutunya saat ia meneruskan pencarian dengan teliti diantara pepohonan.

"Aku kedinginan. Kalau aku terus berbicara bibirku tidak akan membeku."

Tiba-tiba, tangan Chanyeol yang terbungkus sarung tangan men-cengkeram belakang kepalaku dan menarikku ke arahnya. Bibirnya menguasai bibirku, dan dia menciumku lama dan pelan, lidahnya menjilati bibirku dan kemudian membelit lidahku. Dia menggigit kecil bibirku, menggosokkan hidung dinginnya pada hidungku dan

tenggelam lagi dalam ciuman kami, bibirnya terasa lembut dan santai.

Akhirnya dia menarik diri, mata birunya bercahaya kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas.

"Penghangat bibir?"

"Iya, terima kasih." Aku terperangah dan tidak bisa berkata-kata. WOW.

"Bagus. Mari mencari pohon untuk Jessie."

"Ini pohon yang bagus," Chanyeol menunjuk sebatang pohon besar, tinggi dan rimbun dengan daun hijau.

"Itu terlalu tinggi."

Dia menilaiku spekulatif, seolah-olah aku yang telah menghancurkan kesenangannya, dan aku terkikik saat ia mengambil pita pengukurnya.

"Sial," gerutunya dan mencari pohon berikutnya.

Akhirnya, kami menemukan pohon yang sempurna dan Isaac dengan cepat menebangnya, sambil meneriakkan "Timber!" (pohon tumbang) saat pohonnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau pasti selalu ingin mengatakan itu, ya kan?" tanyaku.

Dia tertawa. "Yeah."

Dia mencengkeram batang segar yang baru saja terpotong itu dan mengangkatnya, bersiap untuk menyeretnya di belakangnya saat kami

melangkah kembali ke arah truk.

Dalam perjalanan keluar, kami mampir di toko tanaman dan membeli beberapa *garland segar, sebuah *wreath untuk digantung di depan pintu masuk utama dan *poinsettia.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa mistletoe dan melemparkannya pada tumpukan belanjaan kami dan mengedipkan mata padaku. "Aku suka bercinta denganmu di bawah naungan *mistletoe, baby."

"Yeah?"

Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Kau tidak memerlukan mistletoe untuk melakukan itu."

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

Tahun ini rumah kami akan sangat semarak.

"Jadi, dimana kau sekarang?" tanyaku pada Irene dan melihat sekilas ke sekeliling pub dari meja sudut yang aku tempati.

"Kami berada di antah berantah di wilayah North Dakota," jawab Irene datar.

"Bagaimana cuaca disana?" tanyaku.

"Mengerikan. Makanya kami berada di antah berantah North Dakota. Perjalanan kami lambat. Aku tidak sedang terburu-buru, selain kami mulai kekurangan pakaian bersih dan anak-anak kurang istirahat lagipula aku tidak bisa menyetir berjam-jam semauku."

"Maafkan aku, Irene. Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Akan kuceritakan sesampainya aku disana." jawabnya sambil menghela nafas. "Di kursi belakang ada yang menguping."

"Oke." Pelayanku yang menggemaskan, tampan, muda dan mungkin sedang menjajaki kariernya sebagai model mengantarkan minumanku sambil berkedip padaku.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Sama-sama. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Margaritanya dingin dan kecut dan sesapan pertama adalah yang ternikmat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Chanyeol? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Aku telah menceritakan pada Irene tentang jarak yang membentang antara aku dan Chanyeol. Hanya pada Irene aku mempercayakan semuanya.

"Kami semakin membaik. Malahan, aku sedang duduk di bar menantinya untuk menjumpaiku. Kami sedang berkencan."

"Berkencan?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. "Dimanakah Jessie?"

"Bersama orang tua Chanyeol. Mereka sangat bersemangat mengasuhnya untuk beberapa jam. Aku belajar membiasakan diri dengan hal itu. Aku mengirim pesan teks seperti orang gila pada Mrs. Park yang malang."

"Aku yakin itu."

"Kuberitahu padamu, seksnya luar biasa."

"Well, setidaknya salah satu dari kita mendapatkannya. Baik untuk kalian, saudariku. Aku sangat senang semuanya berjalan lebih baik."

"Aku juga, terima kasih."

"Oke, well, waktu beristirahat kami sudah berakhir, jadi aku harus kembali lagi ke jalanan. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Oke, sayang, berhati-hatilah saat menyetir. Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Selamat tinggal."

Kuletakkan ponselku di meja dan menengadah saat pelayanku yang tampan telah duduk di kursi di hadapanku.

"Hai, cantik."

"Uh, Hai. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dia tertawa dan menyesap minuman pada gelas yang dibawanya sendiri. "Aku berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatku bersama seorang wanita cantik."

Apa-apaan ini?

"Namaku Scott," dia melanjutkan dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku.

"Baekhyun," jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Nama yang bagus." Dia menyunggingkan senyum lagi, dan aku melihat dua lesung yang dalam di kedua pipinya.

Dia menggemaskan.

Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

"Jadi, mengapa kau sendirian disini?"

"Dia tidak sendirian."

Kami berdua memutar kepala ketika mendengar suara dingin Chanyeol yang bernada dingin. Dia melotot pada pria malang itu.

"Oh, maaf, bung, aku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah ada yang memiliki."

"Yang benar saja. Apakah cincin kawin bukan sebuah petunjuk?" kata Chanyeol sarkastik, belum melepaskan tatapan yang mengintimidasi dari wajah Scott ketika ia berdiri terburu-buru dari bangkunya.

"Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh mata hazel yang indah itu dan rambut ikal auburn (merah kecoklatan) miliknya sehingga tidak memperhatikan tangannya, bung. Kau pria yang beruntung." Dia berkedip padaku, menyambar air minumnya dan pergi, meninggalkan aku yang sedang

ternganga.

Chanyeol menduduki bangku yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Scott dan

melotot padaku.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanyaku polos.

"Apakah kau harus membuat dirimu terlihat begitu menawan di depan umum?" tanyanya amat serius.

Aku menatap sekilas ke blus putih berkancing dan celana jeans denim

gelapku.

"Aku tidak berdandan," jawabku.

"Kau tidak perlu berdandan. Sekarang kau sudah tidak hamil lagi, aku harus mulai menendang pantat orang lain lagi." Matanya melembut dan meraih tanganku, menjalinkan jemari kami.

"Yeah, yang benar saja." Aku tertawa dan menyingkirkan rambutku melewati bahuku. "Lagipula, tidak ada yang harus kau cemaskan. Bocah itu terlalu muda untukku."

"Dia cukup dewasa."

Aku memandang sekilas kearah bar di mana Scott sedang berdiri, berbincang dengan bartender, dan dia tersenyum lagi padaku, lesung pipi berkedip padaku.

Oh Tuhan.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan aku kembali menatapnya. Matanya menyipit saat memandangku. Rambutnya yang kelewat panjang tersisir ke belakang dan acak-acakan karena jarinya. Bahunya lebar dengan kulit kecokelatan dan mata biru yang seksi.

"Aku lebih menyukai pria matang daripada remaja." aku nyengir padanya dan menyesap margaritaku. "Terutama pria yang sedang aku tatap sekarang."

Dia tersenyum dan menciumi jariku. "Itu lebih baik."

"Apakah kau ingin minum." Aku akan memanggil pelayan, namun dia menghentikanku.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan lama."

"Tidak?"

Dia memberiku seringaian percaya diri dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Kita akan pergi selama beberapa hari."

Alisku naik hingga ke garis rambutku dan rahangku terbuka. "Beberapa hari? Apa kau lupa bahwa kita punya seorang bayi?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Dia memberenggut padaku dan menjalinkan tangan kami. "Orangtuaku akan menjaganya."

"Chanyeol…"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja.. Kita tidak pergi jauh. Kita bisa pulang secepatnya jika dibutuhkan."

Meninggalkan Jessie untuk beberapa hari?

"Apakah ada sinyal ponsel di tempat tujuan kita?"

"Ya, dan ada wifi. Kita bisa terus-menerus berhubungan dengan mereka." Dia menciumi jemariku. "Aku akan merindukannya juga, baby, tapi aku pikir kita benar-benar membutuhkan ini."

"Tapi, kau punya pekerjaan. Ini tengah pekan."

"Babe, kita pemilik perusahaannya. Aku bisa libur kapanpun aku mau. Dan aku ingin menghabiskan beberapa hari hanya berdua bersama istriku yang memiliki mata hazel indah dan rambut ikal berwarna auburn." Dia mengedip mata dan aku tertawa keras.

"Kau memang bermulut manis."

"Itu memang kenyataan. Anak itu punya selera yang bagus. Aku mungkin akan membunuhnya, tapi dia memang memiliki selera yang bagus." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai.

WOW.

"Beberapa hari?" tanyaku pelan.

"Iya."

"Akan kemanakah kita?" tanyaku dan menghabiskan margaritaku.

"Kau akan tahu setelah sampai disana."

Ada sebuah pondok di tepi danau berjarak sekitar satu jam di luar Seattle. Lebih tepat sebenarnya disebut rumah besar kayu dua lantai yang dikelilingi hutan hijau yang rimbun, tersembunyi di tepi danau luas yang amat indah.

Rumahnya memiliki balkon di lantai atas, menghadap ke arah danau, dilengkapi dengan bak mandi air panas. Memiliki lantai kayu yang lebar dengan langit-langit tinggi pada ruang kelurga, dapurnya modern dengan perlengkapan yang terbuat dari stainless steel dan meja dapur terbuat dari batu granit berwarna cokelat, serta tiga kamar tidur luas di lantai atas dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi.

Ini menakjubkan.

"Kau menyewa seluruh rumah ini hanya untuk kita berdua?" tanyaku.

"Yeah. Hotel tidak terlalu memberikan privasi, dan aku ingin kita cukup dekat dengan rumah kalau-kalau Jessie membutuhkan kita. Pemiliknya adalah salah seorang kolegaku."

"Ini indah." Aku tersenyum padanya saat ia menarik koper beroda di belakangnya. Sebuah koper, aku tidak tahu dia telah berkemas.

"Memang iya." Dia balik menyeringai padaku. "Dapurnya sudah terisi lengkap kalau kau lapar. Aku akan menyalakan api."

"Itu terdengar bagus. Apakah kau lapar? Aku bisa memasak makan malam."

"Ya, silahkan."

Aku menyeberang menuju dapur dan mulai melihat isi kulkas dan pantry, menimbang-nimbang akan menyiapkan apa untuk makan malam. Dapur ini luar biasa.

"Siapa yang mengisi ini semua?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ben hanya berkata dia telah mengurus semuanya."

"Ben?"

"Si pemilik."

Aku menemukan buah-buahan, keju, potongan daging dan kraker kemudian menaruhnya di atas piring. Terdapat juga anggur putih bagus yang sudah dingin didalam kulkas, lalu kukeluarkan, kubuka

botolnya dan menuangkan masing-masing segelas untuk kami. Sambil membawa gelas dan piring, aku bergabung dengan Chanyeol di samping perapian. Kami bergelung berhadapan di masing-masing sudut sofa, piringnya terletak diantara kami dan makan sambil menatap api yang bergoyang di perapian.

Aku mengecek ponselku untuk melihat kabar terbaru tentang Jessie dan tersenyum pada foto Jessie yang sedang mandi di bak cuci piring di dapur Mrs. Park, kemudian kuletakkan ponsel di meja kopi.

"Ini ide yang bagus." Aku menghela napas dan menempelkan pipiku di sandaran sofa, menghadap suamiku yang mengagumkan. Dia memberiku senyumnya sambil mengangguk.

"Aku senang kau berpikir begitu. Aku khawatir kau tidak mau meninggalkan Jessie untuk menginap."

"Itu hal yang amat sangat berat, tapi dia di tangan yang tepat. Aku hanya menelepon dan mengeceknya ribuan kali." Dia terkekeh dan menyingkirkan piring dari sofa, menaruhnya di lantai, dan menarikku

ke arahnya, memelukku diantara kedua kakinya, dengan kepalaku menekan dadanya. Aku menenggelamkan hidungku diantara tulang selangkanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia beraroma pakaian bersih dan suamiku. Aku merasakan dia meletakkan bibirnya di

puncak kepalaku dan dia menjalarkan tangannya di punggungku.

"Seharusnya turun salju," gumamku dan kurasakan ia tersenyum.

"Mereka selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi jarang terjadi. Ini adalah Seattle." Dia menyapukan tangannya pada rambut lebatkui dan aku mendesah. Kapan terakhir kali kami bisa melakukan hal ini? Hanya menjadi diri kami sendiri tanpa ada gangguan?

Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Sibuk tapi berjalan baik. Aku tidak lagi bisa bekerja langsung turun ke lapangan seperti yang kusukai. Terlalu banyak telepon dan pekerjaan di belakang meja yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Itulah yang terjadi saat kau menjadi bos."

"Aku berencana untuk mempekerjakan beberapa karyawan tambahan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor jadi aku mempunyai lebih banyak waktu bersama keluarga."

"Itu kedengaran bagus." Chanyeol menggenggam daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku agar aku dapat menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan." tanyanya, membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hormon-hormon mulai stabil kembali."

Dia berdecak. "Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Aku tidak terlalu buruk." gumamku dan mendesah ketika ia menyapu jarinya menuruni pipiku.

"Bisa dikatakan aku bahagia bisa mendapatkan istriku kembali."

"Mereka telah memberi kita peringatan ketika kita memulai terapi kesuburan itu bahwa hormon-hormonnya dapat membuatku aneh." aku mengingatkannya.

"Well, ternyata mereka benar." Dia memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Aku masih sangat yakin kau mencoba membunuhku dengan hipotermia."

Aku mengikik dan mencium dagunya. "Obat-obatannya menyebabkan aku mengalami gelombang panas."

"Well, aku lega mendapatkan dirimu kembali normal, dan aku sangat bersyukur semua yang kita lakukan berhasil."

Oh Tuhan, aku mencintainya.

"Aku juga. Kliniknya menghubungiku, mengecek keadaanku, dan memberitahu bahwa jika kita menginginkannya tiga bulan lagi kita dapat mencoba lagi."

"Secepat itu?" Matanya melebar dan tangannya diam, sementara tubuhnya menegang di bawahku.

"Beberapa pasangan memulai program lagi secepatnya karena prosesnya bisa berlangsung cukup lama, dan kita tidak menjadi semakin muda."

"Belum saatnya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memegang pipiku.

Aku cemberut. Aku juga belum siap untuk mencoba lagi, terutama dengan ketatnya terapi kesuburan yang harus dijalani namun responnya mengejutkanku.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya. "Kukira kau menginginkan memiliki anak lagi."

"Aku ingin tapi belum saatnya. Jessie baru berusia empat bulan. Kita masih menyesuaikan diri dengan peran sebagai orangtua. Lagipula," dia menelan dan mencium keningku. "Permasalahan hormon yang mengiringi proses itu yang belangsung selama tiga tahun sebelum kita mendapatkan Jessie cukup kuat membekas padaku, walaupun aku tahu kau merasakannya sepuluh kali lebih berat. Aku hanya tidak siap melihatmu menghadapi itu semua lagi. Belum saatnya."

Mata birunya yang mengagumkan amat serius, dahinya yang berkerut menegaskan. Aku menyentuhnya dan menghapusnya dengan jari tengahku.

"Aku pun belum siap, Eyes. Aku bahagia dengan keadaan kita bertiga saat ini."

"Bagus." Dia menghela napas dan meletakkan dahinya di dahiku. "Mari kita nikmati keluarga kecil kita untuk sementara. Bercinta saat kita menginginkannya, daripada melakukannya berdasarkan jadwal."

Aku menyeringai padanya. Memiliki kehidupan seks yang normal kembali terdengar menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu," Aku bangkit, duduk mengangkangi pinggulnya, dan

mengusap rambut pirang gelapnya yang halus dengan jariku. Salah satu tangan besarnya menangkup pantatku dan yang satu lagi nengusap santai tulang belakangku naik turun.

"Ya?" desaknya.

"Tidak ada yang melarang kita untuk latihan dulu." aku menyeringai dan menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku.

Dia mengangguk hati-hati, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan ucapanku masak-masak.

"Benar sekali. Ditambah aku memiliki teknik baru yang ingin aku praktekkan denganmu."

"Oh? Dan apakah itu?" Tubuhku mulai berdengung ketika dia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kemejaku dan mengelus kulitku, naik ke punggungku, kemudian berputar untuk menangkup

payudaraku.

"Seks panas di depan perapian pada sebuah pondok di tepi danau." Dia memberiku senyuman menggoda itu dan aku tertawa genit padanya.

"Oh, silahkan, dengan senang hati, tunjukkan demonstrasinya padaku."

"Kau tak perlu memintaku dua kali, sayang."

Note:

Garland: hiasan yang digunakan untuk perayaan khusus sering juga dikalungkan pada leher seseorang. Biasanya terbuat dari daun atau bunga.

Wreath: karangan dari buah, bunga, daun, dan ranting yang ber-bentuk seperti cincin/bulat.

Poinsettia: Euphorbia pulcherrim, tanaman berdaun merah dan berbentuk bintang. Selalu dijadikan hiasan pada saat natal.

Mistletoe: tanaman semi parasit yang juga dijadikan hiasan natal. Memiliki buah kecil berwarna putih.

AN: Halo selamat siang, lumayan kan ya buat cemilan wkwk. I wanna say Thank you so much buat semua yang udah nge-review cerita ini, tanpa review ku bukan apa-apa•.• Insyaallah cerita ini ga bakal panjang kok.

Btw kalian mungkin ada saran/ide untuk nge-remake cerita/novel bagus lainnya beritahu aku ya:)

Okay see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Under the Mistletoe with Me

(Remake)

Chanbaek's fanfiction based of novel by Kristen Proby

Jadi, ini bukan murni ceritaku. Aku hanya me-remake dari novel karya Kristen Proby dan mengganti nama dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan Kristen Proby

GS, M rated.

Warn! NC scene.

*

Bab 5

Dug

Aku bangun perlahan, merasa bingung saat kutepiskan rambut dari wajahku dan memandang ke kamar tidur yang luas. Sial! Jessie belum membangunkanku pagi ini! Kemudian aku tersadar bahwa aku

tidak sedang berada di kamarku sendiri.

Ya, itu benar, kami berada di pondok. Aku tersenyum saat kuingat percintaan kami semalam di samping perapian. Aku memandang sekeliling dan mengerutkan dahi pada tempat tidur yang kosong.

Ponselku bergetar pada nakas di sampingku. Sebuah pesan sms dari Mrs. Park; sebuah foto Jessie meringkuk dalam lengan kakeknya, minum susu dari botol dan memandang ke arah kakeknya yang sedang membaca koran pagi. -Kami baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas. Kalian bersenang-senanglah.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pesannya.

-Terima kasih. Kami memang bersenang-senang. Sayang pada kalian semua. Akan mengirim pesan lagi nanti.

Aku menjatuhkan ponselku di ranjang dan dengan tangan kuusap seluruh wajahku kemudian itu terdengar lagi.

Dug

Apa yang...? Aku melintasi pintu geser yang mengarah keluar ke arah deck lalu menarik gorden tipis ke samping dan terkesiap.

Salju! Benar-benar bersalju! Pastilah ada sekitar enam inci serbuk putih lembut yang menutupi semuanya. Luar biasa indah.

Tidak pernah turun salju di Seattle, yang benar saja.

Tentu saja karena kami berada di atas pegunungan, dan di Seattle pasti hanya turun hujan hari ini.

Dug

Apa-apaan itu?

Aku mengenakan jeansku dan sweater, kaus kaki dan sepatu, dan mencari di dalam rumah. Chanyeol tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Aku mengintip lewat pintu belakang dan menemukannya di samping

rumah, sedang membelah kayu bakar.

Ya ampun!

Celana jeans biru pudar membentuk pantat sempurnanya dan kakinya yang panjang. Dia mengenakan t-shirt hitam, dan jaket rajutan bulu domba Northface tersampir pada susuran tangga di dekatnya. Rambut di tengkuknya menggelap akibat keringat.

Dia meletakkan sepotong kayu di atas tunggul, mengangkat kapak ke atas kepalanya kemudian mengayunkan ke bawah dan membelah potongan kayu dengan suara dug yang kencang, menjatuhkan dua kayu yang baru terbelah ke bawah.

Ya Tuhan, pria ini kuat, dan sangat terampil menggunakan perkakas.

Aku hanya berdiri dan mengamatinya beberapa saat, menikmati pemandangan. Otot bahunya melentur dan bergerak pada setiap ayunan kapak.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam menikmati aroma dari pohon pinus dan dinginnya salju. Dinginnya masih bisa kutahan, namun cukup membuat pipiku merona dan aku dapat melihat udara yang kuhembuskan. Salju telah membuat keadaan di sekitar kami makin sunyi, dan terasa seperti hanya kami berdua dalam jarak bermil-mil.

Dug

Oke, saatnya mendapatkan perhatiannya. Aku menyeringai licik dan mengumpulkan segenggam penuh salju, dibentuk menjadi bola, dan membidik. Lemparanku tepat mengenai leher belakangnya, mengakibatkan pecahan salju yang dingin menuruni t-shirtnya.

"Sial, apa ini?" Dia berputar dan menatapku. "Apa kau barusan melempar salju padaku?"

"Aku?" Kulebarkan mataku dengan polos. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Uh, huh." Dia menurunkan kapak, melepaskan sarung tangannya dan

menatapku dengan tatapan menilai. "Aku tidak percaya dengan tampang polos itu."

Aku tidak dapat menjaga mimik bersungguh-sungguhku dan aku mulai berjalan mundur saat dia perlahan mendekatiku.

"Benarkah." sebuah cekikikan terlepas. "Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Tidak ada orang lain disini, baby."

"Mungkin itu terjatuh dari atas pohon?" tanyaku penuh harap dan aku terus mundur. Dia membungkuk, mengumpulkan segenggam penuh salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola besar di tangannya, menyeringai, kemudian melemparkannya padaku, mengenai bahuku.

"Hei!" Kami berdiri, terengah-engah, menyeringai, dan bergegas mengumpulkan salju dan saling melemparkan bola salju. Dia lebih banyak mengenaiku daripada aku mengenainya karena aku tidak dapat berhenti tertawa cukup lama untuk melihat kemana arahku harus melempar salju sialan itu.

"Kau tidak pintar melakukannya." tawanya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Aku melemparkan segumpal salju lagi dan kali ini mengenai wajahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyapu bersih salju dari mukanya dan melototiku.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar menantangku."

"Aku tidak takut padamu," cemoohku dan melempar lagi segenggam penuh salju yang tidak mengenainya sedikitpun.

"Percobaan yang bagus," seringainya melebar, mata birunya berapi-api dan tiba-tiba dia berlari ke arahku.

"Sial!" aku menjerit, jantungku naik ke tenggorokan, dan aku pun berlari menjauh darinya. Aku hampir saja lolos.

Dengan mudah dia menangkapku, melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggangku dan menjatuhkanku ke tanah, dengan tubuhnya dia melindungiku dari kerasnya tanah, kemudian berguling sehingga dia berada di atasku, menekanku pada salju yang lembut dan basah.

"Kau dalam masalah besar." gumamnya.

"Aku bersumpah," cekikikan dan bergerak di bawahnya mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau pembohong yang buruk. Kau baru saja melempar sekitar tiga puluh bola salju padaku."

"Yang pertama bukan aku pelakunya."

"Uh, huh." Dia tertawa dan mengepalkan segenggam penuh salju dan memegangnya di depan wajahku.

"Jangan kau coba-coba!"

Matanya menari dengan penuh gertakan. "Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku mengampunimu."

"Sebuah pelukan."

"Tidak menarik." Salju melumuri rambutku.

"Sialan" aku terkekeh dan mencoba bergerak beberapa kali lagi tapi tidak ada gunanya melawan tubuh kuatnya.

"Coba lagi."

Karena ini adalah satu-satunya pertahananku, tanganku memegang

wajahnya dan menariknya ke bawah ke arahku, menciumnya sepenuh hati. Jarinya tenggelam dalam rambutku dan dia membalas seketika, menyapu bibirnya pada bibirku, bolak balik, kemudian menyelam sedalam-dalamnya, lidahnya menari dengan lidahku.

Kulebarkan kakiku, dan dia meletakkan pinggulnya diantaranya, dan aku merasakan ereksinya terhadapku.

"Mmm," aku melenguh dan memutar pinggulku, membuatnya terkesiap.

Dia memperlambat ciumannya, menjadi santai dan tak terburu-buru, perlahan menggigiti bibirku. "Kau sangat manis." Gumamnya. "Tatap aku."

Kubuka mataku melihat dia yang sedang menatapku, tangannya dengan berirama mengusap rambutku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eyes."

Dia tersenyum penuh cinta, mencium bibirku dengan sayang, kemudian keningku dan mengangkat badannya dariku sambil menarikku bersamanya.

"Ayo," digenggamnya tanganku dan menarikku masuk kearah rumah, berjalan terseok-seok melewati licinnya salju.

"Kita akan kemana?" aku bertanya sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Kamar mandi. Aku berkeringat dan aku menginginkanmu telanjang."

Ya, kumohon.

Dia terburu-buru. Dia menuntunku memasuki rumah, tidak peduli telah meninggalkan jejak salju basah di belakang kami, menuju kamar utama.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu," perintahnya dan meninggalkan aku untuk menyalakan pancuran di dalam kamar mandi yang mengagumkan.

Aku menyeringai saat kudengar air menyala. Aku menyukai ketika dia menjadi sok perintah dan seksi padaku. Dengan cepat kulepaskan pakaian basahku dan menumpuknya di ujung ranjang. Aku akan

mencucinya nanti. Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, telanjang, wajahnya penuh tekad, dan... seluruhnya milikku.

Bukannya menuntunku ke kamar mandi, dia membopongku dengan kedua lengannya, mengejutkanku.

"Whoa! Seseorang sedang tidak sabaran."

Dia nyengir padaku dan menciumku kuat dan cepat.

"Aku telah menunggumu terbangun sepanjang pagi. Kau amat lelah, aku ingin membiarkanmu tertidur lelap, namun aku sangat menginginkan berada di dalammu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memotong kayu bakar untuk melepaskan energi."

"Kau tidak terlihat kekurangan energi," Jawabku datar.

"Yeah, itu tidak berhasil."

Dia menggendongku ke pancuran dan dengan lembut menurunkanku. Pancuran ini benar-benar besar. Keramiknya berwarna cokelat gelap dan emas, dan disana terdapat beberapa macam kepala pancuran dengan ketinggian berbeda-beda seperti hujan yang langsung membasahi kepala kami. Airnya panas dan dengan segera uapnya menyelimuti seluruh kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mendorongku kearah air panas dan meraih sabun mandi gelku. Menyemprotkan ke telapak tangannya dan menggosoknya hingga berbusa. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku sangat menyukai aroma ini. Aku suka menciumnya pada dirimu sepanjang hari." Tangannya meluncur di sepanjang torso, payudara dan tanganku. Kepalaku jatuh ke belakang sambil menghela napas saat aku menikmati belaian lembut tangan ahlinya.

"Berbaliklah," bisiknya dan aku menurut. Dia menyabuni punggungku dengan usapan yang kuat, memijat dan mengurut ototku. "Kau sangat seksi, baby."

Responku berupa rintihan dan aku bersandar pada dadanya, menempatkan kepalaku di bahunya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingku saat air menyirami tubuh kami, membilas sabun dari tubuhku.

"Giliranku," aku bergumam dan berputar di pelukannya untuk menghadapnya. Aku meniru semua gerakannya menggunakan sabun mandinya, membuat busa di tanganku, dan meluncurkan tanganku pada tubuh berototnya yang basah. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mendesah, menikmati sentuhanku.

Aku membasuh setiap inci tubuh keras seksinya, menyusuri tato pada belikatnya dengan ujung jariku, membilasnya hingga bersih, dan aku berlutut.

"Sial," bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam pangkal penisnya dan menggoda-nya dengan ujung lidahku, menjilati celahnya. Dia menarik nafas dalam melalui giginya dan memutar jarinya di rambutku dan perlahan aku mulai tenggelam padanya, mengulumnya sejauh yang kubisa di dalam mulutku. Aku melapisi gigiku dengan mulutku dan menarik ke atas, menghisap dengan kuat, dan memutar-mutar lidahku pada ujungnya.

Sebelum aku dapat mengulum lagi, dia mencengkeram bahuku dan menarikku berdiri. "Hei, aku belum..."

"Cukup. Kau akan membuatku klimaks, dan aku butuh berada dalam dirimu." Dia mencengkeram pantatku dengan kedua tangan dan mengangkatku. "Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku."

Dia mendorongku hingga bersandar ke dinding keramik dan menguburkan miliknya di dalamku saat kulingkarkan kakiku padanya.

"Oh, Tuhan." Kudorong tanganku di rambutnya dan menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat saat dia menghujamku berkali-kali, seperti sedang kerasukan. Wajahnya terkubur di leherku, nafasnya tidak teratur dan kasar.

"Kau terasa amat nikmat." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Amat sangat nikmat."

Aku tak sanggup menjawab. Salah satu tangannya meluncur dari pantatku naik ke payudaraku. Dia mencubit dan menarik putingku, membuatku berteriak.

"Tidak pernah cukup denganmu," bisiknya. Dia menahanku kuat-kaut di dinding dengan tubuhnya. Pinggulku mendorong dan memutar, mengimbangi hujamannya.

"Tuhan, Eyes." aku bergumam. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata birunya yang liar saat dia meningkatkan kecepatannya, menyodok intiku lebih kencang. " Oh, babe, aku akan..."

"Sial, Iya, datanglah baby."

Kakiku mengejang di sekelilingnya dan aku orgasme, api berkobar menembusku. Chanyeol menghujam sekali lagi, tubuhnya bergoyang melawanku, kuat, menggeram keras ketika dia menumpahkan cairannya di dalamku. Dia memelukku beberapa waktu sembari kami menenangkan nafas. Dia menciumi leherku, kemudian rahangku dan akhirnya bibirku, lembut, dan penuh cinta.

"Aku belum selesai," bisiknya. Mataku melotot dan menatapnya.

"Belum selesai?"

"Belum." Dia menjalarkan jarinya menuruni pipiku dan mendesah. Sebelum aku bisa menanyakan apa yang dia pikirkan, dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi aku lapar, dan kita akan membutuhkan tenaga."

*

Bab 6

"Oh, lihat!" Aku hadapkan layar ponselku ke arah Chanyeol. "Ibumu baru saja mengirimkan sebuah foto Jessie yang sedang tidur siang bersama ayahmu."

"Jadi berapa banyak foto yang telah dikirimkannya?" Dia bertanya sambil terkekeh dan mengarahkan remote ke tv.

"Aku tidak tahu, sekitar lima puluhan." Aku tersenyum kecil dan membalas pesan Mrs. Park. "Membuatku merasa lebih baik mengetahui bahwa dia baik-baik. Aku amat merindukannya."

"Aku tahu, aku pun merindukannya. Tapi apakah kau bersenang-senang?"

"Iya. Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum pada Chanyeol saat ia menarik kakiku naik ke pangkuannya. Aku menghabiskan sandwich yang Chanyeol siapkan untuk makan siang kami dan menyalakan *Kindle milikku. "Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku membaca sebentar?"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menonton film Jason Statham (aktor laga Hollywood)?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Aku kembali pada bukuku dan menghela napas ketika Chanyeol mulai memijat telapak kakiku naik turun dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau pandai memijat."

"Latihan yang banyak pada istriku yang hamil," dia tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Kau merawatku dengan saat baik saat aku hamil."

"Itu tugasku untuk merawatmu, baby." Dia melanjutkan memijat kakiku sementara Jason Statham mengemudi sebuah mobil menembus Paris, dan aku bahagia sepenuhnya dengan keadaan saat ini. Aku berharap Jessie berada disini bersama kami, bergelung bersama kami tapi aku tahu dia baik-baik saja dan dicintai, dan aku menikmati suamiku.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau ingin minum?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, secangkir teh kedengarannya nikmat."

"Akan kuambilkan." Dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk menjerang seteko air.

"Aku bisa terbiasa dengan semua pelayanan ini, kau tahu." kataku dengan suara lantang padanya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau telah bekerja amat keras di rumah, untukku dan Jessie. Kau layak untuk dimanja sesekali."

Dengan sekejap aku pun kembali jatuh cinta padanya. "Apakah belakangan kau mengobrol dengan Sehun?" tanyaku.

"Uh, tidak, kenapa?"

"Karena dia adalah pria yang luar biasa romantis di keluarga ini."

"Percayalah, ini tidak luar biasa romantis."

"Bagi wanita yang hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mandi selama empat bulan belakangan, ini luar biasa romantis."

"Baek, kau ingin mempekerjakan pembantu? Hanya beberapa hari dalam sepekan, mungkin?"

Aku melambai tangan padanya dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, aku tidak perlu bantuan. Kau tahu tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakanku daripada menjadi seorang ibu dan merawat gadis kecil kita. Aku amat beruntung bisa tinggal di rumah bersamanya dan mengurus kalian berdua. Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Ini semua sangat manis dan aku mencintaimu."

Dia memandangku dengan mata biru yang bercahaya saat dia menuangkan air panas secangkir penuh pada cangkirku. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dia duduk kembali di sampingku, menaikkan kakiku ke pangkuannya lagi dan aku menyesap tehku dan membaca bukuku sementara dia tenggelam dalam film yang ia tonton.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya kau membiarkanku tidur sepanjang siang." Aku tersenyum pada suamiku yang seksi dan menyesap anggur yang ia tuangkan untukku saat makan malam. Kami meringkuk lagi di depan perapian, menikmati kesunyian dan malam terakhir kebersamaan kami berdua saja.

"Kau membutuhkannya. Lagipula, mungkin masih lama kau akan mendapatkan waktu untuk tidur siang lagi." Dia tersenyum dan

melepaskan diri dari sofa kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup keningku. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Oke."

Aku duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang empuk dan tersenyum. Beberapa hari belakangan ini yang terbaik. Chanyeol selalu bersikap baik padaku. Dia seorang suami yang penyayang dan pengertian. Namun, seperti dalam sebagian besar hubungan, kami berkembang menjadi

nyaman dan kuakui bahwa mudah saja kami saling merawat hanya karena tanggung jawab. Aku tidak bilang romantisme hilang sama sekali, namun ada kalanya dia tidak ada di sekitar kami.

Terutama saat kami menghadapi masalah ketidaksuburan dan berhubungan seks hanya untuk membuatku hamil. Membuatku merasa amat bahagia bahwa dia telah bersusah payah untuk bersikap

romantis. Kami butuh bisa terhubung kembali.

"Hei, kau jangan berani-berani tidur lagi, babe." Aku tidak menyadari aku telah memejamkan mataku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menarik napas panjang. Aku suka t-shirt hitam yang sedang ia kenakan, sangat pas membentuk otot perutnya dan pinggulnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan," gumamku. Matanya terlihat berkilat dan satu sisi mulutnya terangkat membentuk senyum malas.

"Kau sendiri pun tidak buruk. Ayo."

Dia memegang tanganku dan menarikku dari sofa. "Kau tidak membutuhkan ini lagi jika ini hanya akan membuatmu tertidur." Dia mengambil gelas anggur dariku dan meletakkannya di meja dapur saat kami melewatinya dan menaiki tangga.

"Kita sudah akan pergi tidur?"

"Tidak." Dia tersenyum padaku, dan ketika kami sampai di puncak tangga, bukannya menuju kamar utama, dia malahan membawaku ke arah lain, menuju kamar lainnya. Aku terperangah saat kami

memasukinya.

Selimut tebal pada tempat tidur ukuran ganda telah disingkirkan, yang tertinggal hanya sprei berwarna biru lembut yang menutupi kasur dan top sheet (selimut tipis diantara sprei dan selimut tebal) yang serasi. Setidaknya terdapat selusin lilin yang menyala di kamar, membuat

bayangan pada seluruh ruangan. Musik yang lembut mengalun melalui perangkat pemutar di sudut.

Chanyeol menarikku, tubuh bagian depannya menempel pada tubuh belakangku, tangannya memeluk di sekeliling tubuhku, menciumi rambutku, kemudian memutarku hingga berhadapan dengannya dan menarik kausku melewati kepalaku, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku pikir kau membutuhkan pijatan," dia bergumam dan melepas braku, dilemparkannya ke atas kausku yang tergeletak.

"Oya?" tanyaku datar.

"Ya." jawabnya ringan. Dia menarik jeans dan celana dalamku, membungkuk untuk meloloskannya dariku. Dia berdiri dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, menangkup wajahku dengan kedua

tangannya. "Berbaring di ranjang, menelungkup," bisiknya.

"Oke." Seperti aku akan menolaknya saja.

Aku terbaring menelungkup dan menghela nafas.

"Jangan tidur," kata Chanyeol sambil tergelak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, aku tidak pernah merasa selelah ini," Jawabku dengan senyum.

"Kau merasa santai. Aku lega, sayang. Itulah inti dari berlibur beberapa hari." Kudengar dia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian mereka ada di punggungku, membelai dengan mantap dalam satu garis panjang dari tulang belakangku bagian atas sampai bawah, melewati pantat telanjangku, mengitari pinggulku dan naik ke atas ke tulang belikatku, dan kemudian dia mengulanginya lagi, membelai dengan panjang dan kuat pada punggungku.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku mencintaimu." desahku.

Dia tertawa dan mulai memijat punggung bawahku dengan gerakan memutar yang kuat secara perlahan. "Merasa enak?" gumamnya, ada senyum dalam suaranya.

"Mmmm." Dia memijat punggungku naik turun, sampai di atas pantatku lagi dan menuruni kedua kakiku, dengan gerakan lembut namun mantap melemaskan otot-ototku.

"Kau sangat terampil dengan tanganmu, Eyes. Inilah alasannya aku menikahimu."

"Inikah alasanmu satu-satunya?" tanyanya.

"Tanganmu dan pantatmu."

Tangannya berhenti bergerak. "Pantatku?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar geli.

"Pantatmu. Kau memiliki pantat yang bagus."

"Seingatku kau tidak pernah bilang itu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu percaya diri."

Dia memukul pantatku, mengirimkan suara tamparan nyaring ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Terkesiap aku bangkit dalam posisi push up menopang tubuh dengan sikuku. "Hei."

"Aku juga suka pantatmu. Ini slapable." (enak untuk dipukuli)

"Slapable? Kurasa itu bukan sebuah kata." Aku terbaring menelungkup lagi untuk menikmati penjelajahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu memang sebuah kata."

"Pantat ini tumbuh semakin slapable setelah hadirnya Jessie." Aku bergumam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Pantatmu tidak tumbuh," gerutunya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan kacamata?"

"Tidak berubah."

"Terserahlah. Kupikir disana masih ada stretch mark (kerutan di kulit perut bekas melahirkan) yang membuktikan bahwa kau salah."

"Omong kosong."

"Apakah itu mengganggumu?" Aku bertanya dan bangkit dalam posisi push up yang bertumpu pada sikuku lagi, memandang ke belakang ke arahnya. Dia mengerenyitkan dahinya, garis diantara alis matanya makin jelas.

"Apa yang menggangguku?"

"Perubahan pada tubuhku. Strech mark, gelambir pada perutku yang mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang."

Tangannya berhenti bergerak dan menatapku tepat di mataku, pandangannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Apakah itu mengganggu-mu?"

"Tidak juga. Kita bersusah payah untuk perubahan ini." Bahuku mengendik dan aku menunduk.

"Tatap aku." Nada suaranya yang tegas mengejutkanku. "Aku tidak melihat adanya perubahan, Baek. Yang kulihat adalah istriku." Dia mengangkat bahu dan entah kenapa pernyataan sederhanya itu membuatku ingin menangis. "Aku telah memujamu semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu di bar itu ketika kita masih kuliah."

Aku hanya menatapnya. Well, sial dia sangat manis.

Tangannya melanjutkan pekerjaannya di atas kulitku dan aku menghela napas dan kembali membaringkan kepalaku di tempat tidur.

"Akan kukatakan apa yang kulihat." Sentuhannya menjadi ringan, dan sekarang dia hanya menggunakan ujung jari, bergerak naik turun di kaki, menggelitiki titik sensitif di belakang lututku dan berkelana naik melewati pantatku menuju punggungku.

"Pantatmu kencang, lesung di atas pantatmu yang sangat seksi." Dia merunduk dan mencium lesungku, lidahnya menjilatinya kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan pelan.

"Bahu yang kokoh," dia berbisik, menyapu jarinya diatasnya dan naik ke rambutku. "Rambut terindah yang pernah disentuh oleh tanganku. Lebat, tebal, dan warnanya... saat ini ketika disinari dengan cahaya lilin, seperti lidah api."

Sial.

"Berbaliklah," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku menurut dan menatap pada mata birunya. Dia menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku dan memberiku senyuman lembut. "Aku melihat kilatan berwarna keemasan di matamu, saat kau sedang terangsang seperti sekarang, mereka menyala. Dan bibirmu..." Dia menciumku lembut dan

menjalankan ibu jarinya diatas bibir bawahku. "Bibirmu lembut dan berwarna pink dan selalu mengatakan hal-hal termanis."

Perlahan dia turun ke dagu dan leherku, mencium dan menggigit-gigit kecil. Tubuhku bergerak di bawahnya, mendamba. Aku sepenuhnya terangsang olehnya; tubuhku oleh sentuhannya. Pikiran dan hatiku oleh perkataannya.

"Payudaramu sempurna." Dengan lembut dia mengulum salah satu puting, kemudian satunya lagi lalu dia turun ke perutku, menggelitikiku dengan hidung dan bibirnya.

Dengan lembut dia mengikuti bukti bekas kehamilanku dengan ujung jarinya. "Ini tidak jelek, baby." Dia menyentuh perutku dengan hidungnya. "Kita telah bersusah payah untuk itu, dan kau mendapatkannya. Mereka memudar. Namun jika tidak menghilang, setiap tanda memang setimpal. Karena tanpanya, kita tidak akan memiliki Jessie." Dia menatapku dan aku menjalari rambutnya dengan jariku. Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pandai merangkai kata-kata?" bisikku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencium perutku lagi. "Aku tahu aku kurang banyak mengatakan betapa seksinya dirimu. Namun jangan pernah meragukan bahwa aku mencintai tubuhmu, apa adanya, tidak peduli dengan perubahannya."

Jarinya meluncur turun dari perutku, melewati pubisku menuju lipatanku. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ini salah satu tempat favoritku yang lain."

"Benar, kan?" Aku balik menyeringai padanya dan mendesah saat dia

menenggelamkan satu jarinya di dalamku sementara ibu jarinya membelai di seputaran clitku.

"Oh, sudah pasti." Dengan gerakan cepat dia menuruni tempat tidur dan membuka intiku, ibu jarinya memisahkan bibir kewanitaanku. "Lihat betapa cantiknya dirimu. Berwarna merah muda dan basah." Bibirnya meluncur turun dari clitku ke sepanjang labiaku, dan dengan menggunakan lidahnya menyusuri ke atas lagi. "Lezat," dia berbisik.

*

Note:

Amazone Kindle adalah perangkat lunak dan perangkat keras yang dikembangkan oleh untuk menyimpan dan menampilkan buku elektronik dan media digital lainnya.

AN: Good night _yeorobun_ , maapin baru apdet ku sibuk ngurus Sbmptn:') sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat semua reviewnya itu sangat berarti buat aku:" mungkin 2/3 chapter lagi bakal end yeay!

See you next chapter! ku mau liat Maze runner dulu:v wkwk


	7. Chapter 6

Under the Mistletoe with Me

(Remake)

Chanbaek's fanfiction based of novel by Kristen Proby

Jadi, ini bukan murni ceritaku. Aku hanya me-remake dari novel karya Kristen Proby dan mengganti nama dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan Kristen Proby

GS, M rated.

Warn! NC scene.

*

Bab 7

Punggungku melengkung, terangkat dari ranjang saat lidahnya tenggelam pada intiku. "Oh, Tuhanku."

"Sangat responsif." Dia menambahkan satu jari lagi dan memutar lidah ajaibnya pada clitku, menggoda dan menjilatinya, kemudian menghisap dengan lembut.

"F*ck, Eyes..."

"Oh ya, kita akan bercinta, tapi sekarang aku sedang bersenang-senang di bawah sini, sayang." Dia tersenyum nakal dan mencium titik yang ia hapal, tempat dimana pahaku bertemu dengan pusatku,

dan aku melenguh lagi, mencengkeram kencang sprei dengan jemariku. Dia menarik keluar kedua jarinya, membelai bibir vaginaku, mengitari clitku, membuatku semakin basah, mata birunya yang intens menatap jarinya yang sedang bermain denganku.

"Sangat cantik," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandangku, tersenyum lebar dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat kemudian menaikiku. Dia meletakkan

panggulnya diantara kakiku, terdiam, hanya menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa." Chanyeol menciumku tulus, perlahan menyapukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, meluncurkan miliknya menembus selubung basahku, dan kemudian perlahan, oh dengan amat pelan, memasukiku seinci demi seinci hingga sepenuhnya dan miliknya terkubur di dalamku.

Aku membungkus lenganku di sekeliling bahunya dan kakiku pada pinggulnya, mendekapnya erat dan dia menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku adalah menjadikanmu milikku, Baek." bisiknya.

Kupegang wajahnya dengan tanganku dan menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku, membiarkan airmata menetes menuruni wajahku. Chanyeol menyapunya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya dan dengan amat pelan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia menarik salah satu kakiku

kemudian ditumpangkan di bahunya dan memutar kepalanya untuk mencium betisku. Aku terkesiap dengan posisi baru ini, mempermudah dia memasukiku lebih dalam. Dan tiba-tiba, aku tidak lagi cukup dengan irama yang pelan dan konstan. Aku membutuh-kannya kencang dan keras.

Kugerakkan pinggulku, memompanya naik turun, meremas di sekeliling miliknya.

"Tuhan, babe, jangan meremasku sedemikian kencang. Kau akan membuatku datang."

"Itulah intinya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku belum ingin klimaks."

Kucengkeram pantatnya dengan tanganku dan menariknya keras kemudian menjepit di sekeliling miliknya lebih ketat. Dia mem-berenggut dan menarik keluar miliknya. "Hei!"

"Kau tidak bisa patuh dengan apa yang diperintahkan, ya kan?"

"Sepuluh tahun pernikahan dan kau baru menyadarinya?" tanyaku datar.

Dia menghujamku lagi, keras, kemudian menarik diri keluar.

"Argh!" Sial!

Sekarang dia menggodaku, menyelipkan hanya ujung penisnya di dalamku, dan tersenyum dengan bangga padaku. "Apakah kau siap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan?"

Kuangkat pinggulku dengan cepat, mengakibatkan penisnya meluncur lebih dalam, tapi dia malah menariknya keluar. "Oh tidak. Kupikir sebaiknya kau berbalik."

Dengan mudah, dia membalikanku, menarik pantatku naik kemudian

menguburkan miliknya padaku, tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku, menarikku menjauh dan mendekat dengan irama menghukum namun konstan.

"Oh, Tuhan." Dia menelengkupiku dengan dadanya kemudian meraih dan membelai dengan gerakan berputar di sekeliling clitku dengan jarinya.

"Aku akan membuatmu datang, baby, baru setelah itu kau akan membuatku datang. Itulah yang akan terjadi." Suaranya parau, dan jari ajaib itu, dan gerakan keluar masuk yang terus menerus yang

menggesek di dalamku mengirimku ke tepian dan aku menjeritkan namanya ketika aku datang, berdenyut dan gemetaran tak berdaya di bawahnya.

"Seperti itu, cantik. Oh, Tuhan, Baek..." Tiba-tiba dengan brutal dia mencengkeram pinggulku lagi dan mendorong masuk, sekencang dan sejauh yang dia bisa, dan kurasakan dia menumpahkan benihnya di

dalamku.

"F*ck," bisiknya dan menciumi bahuku.

"Iya, aku baru saja melakukannya."

"Sok pintar."

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan menatapku dengan dahi mengerenyit saat keluarga kami berjalan mendahului kami, tidak memperhatikan kami.

"Hanya sedikit pusing."

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan, meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya, kemudian dia memasukkan tangan kami yang bertaut ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Kami berjalan mengelilingi Kebun Binatang Woodland Park di jantung kota Seattle menikmati

pertunjukan lampu Natal yang dipasang oleh mereka setiap tahun.

Malam baru saja naik dan udara terasa dingin serta bersalju, membuat pipi kami merona dan hidung membeku. Selama beberapa hari ini kami mengalami musim dingin bersalju yang jarang terjadi.

Sebenarnya, semenjak kami kembali dari pondok beberapa minggu yang lalu secara mengejutkan cuaca menjadi sejuk. Cuaca sempurna untuk pertunjukan lampu di kebun binatang.

Kebun binatang menguntai ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan lampu, di seluruh kebun binatang, membentuk hewan dan bunga serta pemandangan. Ketika matahari terbenam semuanya terlihat amat indah. Mereka juga mempertontonkan rusa dan komidi putar yang besar untuk anak-anak.

Ini adalah jalan-jalan tahunan keluarga Park. Tahun ini yang ikut hanya orangtua Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Jessie dan aku, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun. Irene pun ikut bersama dua putri kembarnya yang menggemaskan yang berusia lima tahun, Maddie dan Josie.

"Kau telah mengalami pusing selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini," komentar Chanyeol. Dia menepuk punggung Jessie saat ia menggeliat dalam tidur lelapnya pada alat gendongan yang melintang di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum padanya dan tertawa ketika para gadis kecil memekik ringan ketika mereka melihat lampu yang mempertunjukan kisah negeri dongeng, melompat naik turun agar dapat melihat lebih baik. Irene melihat ke belakang pada kami, meninjau area dengan cepat dan berbalik lagi kepada para gadis.

"Tuhan, aku akan muntah." gumam Kyungsoo dengan jengkel. Sehun dan

Luhan berciuman. Lagi. Aku tertawa mengusap lengan Kyungsoo untuk

menenangkannya.

"Bukankah kau sekarang sudah terbiasa melihat mereka berciuman?"

"Tuhan, apakah mereka harus melakukannya setiap waktu?"

Sehun nyengir, mencium Luhan sekali lagi dan memeluknya erat. "Ya."

"Yuck." Kyungsoo mejulurkan lidahnya dan berjengit, dan aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku.

"Apakah umurmu sembilan tahun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tutup mulutmu, Chanyeol." balas Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah mantel wolku dan dengan lembut menarikku ke bibirnya, menciumku dengan kuat dan intens. Kudengar Kyungsoo tercekik dan aku pun terkekeh, kubungkus lenganku di sekeliling leher Chanyeol dan membalas pagutannya yang penuh gairah, tapi tetap berhati-hati karena Jessie sedang terbaring meringkuk diantara kami.

"Ciuman yang bagus, Chanyeol." Luhan memuji, kagum saat kami sudah terpisah.

"Kenapa hanya kalian yang bisa mendapatkan semua kesenangan?"

Chanyeol bertanya, masih tetap tersenyum padaku.

Iya, Kenapa juga?

"Disini ada banyak anak kecil, kalian tahu," Kyungsok mengingatkan kami.

"Aku ingin memberi makan rusa," Maddie melompat-lompat dan saudara perempuannya pun menirunya.

"Oke, boleh," ujar Chanyeol dan mengarahkan yang lain untuk berjalan di

trotoar. Irene memandang lewat bahunya, ke arah kami datang dan bermuka masam.

"Irene telah melihat lewat bahunya sepanjang malam," bisikku pada Chanyeol. Dia menatap sekilas pada kecemasan Irebe.

"Hei," Chanyeol meletakkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling Irene sambil meremas pelan, kemudian menarik diri. "Kau aman disini."

Irene memberinya senyum kecil. "Aku tahu tapi aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk selalu tetap waspada."

Aku menggamit tangannya dengan tanganku yang bebas saat hanya kami bertiga yang tertinggal diantara yang lain. "Apakah kau akan menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Wajahnya melemah dan dia menunduk menatap tanah. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan kembali menatapku dengan mata cokelat gelapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut pirang gelapnya bergerak di sekeliling wajah cantiknya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya putus asa.

"Hanya saja lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya."

Aku memandang Chanyeol. "Apakah kau tahu?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Irene dengan muram. "Tidak. Dia sangat keras kepala."

"Jongdae dan aku telah mengurusnya." gumamnya.

"Oke, jadi memandang ke belakang setiap kau pergi kemana pun, memakai ponsel sekali pakai dan nomor baru serta mengganti warna rambutmu itu kau sebut telah mengurusnya? Selanjutnya apa, Irene, kau akan mengganti nama dan nomor jaminan sosialmu juga?"

Dia memandangku dan kupikir dia akan mulai menangis. Aku merasa menjadi wanita yang menyebalkan.

"Sial, maafkan aku." Aku goyangkan kepalaku dan menghembuskan nafas. "Yang kukatakan tadi kejam. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, dan sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia dariku."

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu aman."

"Baiklah." Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandangku, terkejut. "Oke. Saat kau telah siap menceritakannya, ceritakanlah padaku."

"Jadi, Irene," Chanyeol memulai. "Aku berasumsi kau membutuhkan pekerjaan."

Dia berjengkit. "Yeah, tapi aku tidak ingin mulai melamar pekerjaan dan mendapatkan calon atasan menjanjikan yang melakukan pemeriksaan latar belakang. Itu akan menarik perhatian."

"Betul." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Well, aku sedang membutuhkan karyawan di kantorku. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjawab telepon, mengurus tagihan-tagihan, hal-hal semacam itu."

"Kupikir kau sudah memiliki seseorang untuk melakukan itu semua." Dia tampak ragu.

"Memang, namun bisnis sedang berjalan dengan baik, dan kami membutuhkan tambahan bantuan. Apakah kau bersedia?"

"Kau menawariku pekerjaan?"

"Yep."

Irene menggigiti bibirnya, mempetimbangkan tawaran itu.

"Tanpa seorang pun perlu tahu, Irene."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum padanya, dan aku hanya bisa sangat men-cintainya.

"Aku bisa mulai besok." Senyumnya lebar, senyum tulus pertama yang kulihat pada wajah cantiknya sejak dia pulang ke rumah hampir dua minggu yang lalu kemudian menerjang Chanyeol, memeluk Chanyeolseerat yang dia bisa dengan Jessie yang terikat kencang di dada

Chanyeol.

"Hei, jaga tanganmu, nona." aku pura-pura menggerutu. "Dan jangan remukkan bayiku."

Dia tertawa. "Jika dia bukan milikmu, akan kuklaim Chanyeol jadi milikku."

"Nona-nona, tidak perlu berkelahi. Ada cukup diriku untuk dibagi."

Tawa kami meletus, dan Chanyeol cemberut. "Percayalah padaku, babe, kau kewalahan dengan apa yang kau miliki."

"Perusak kesenangan."

"Mom! Mom! Aku akan memberi makan rusa!" Josie berteriak dan berlari dengan penuh semangat kearah ibunya.

"Hebat, Jose! Ada berapa rusanya?"

"Delapan."

"Siapa saja namanya?" Sehun bertanya dan berkedip pada Irene. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku pada reaksi Irene. Dia merona seperti seorang remaja setiap kali Sehun memandangnya. Dia masih belum

percaya Luhan telah menikah dengan sang Oh Sehun.

"Donner, Dasher..." Josie mulai menyebutkan.

"Blitzen dan Cupid..." Maddie menambahkan, mengerutkan wajahnya, berpikir keras.

"Comet dan Vixen dan Dancer dan... dan..." Josie dan Madie saling bertukar pandangan, menghitung menggunakan jari mungil mereka.

"Dan Lucky!" jerit Maddie!

"Lucky?" Sehun bertanya dengan tawa tercengang. Kami berusaha menahan tawa dengan menutup mulut dengan tangan kami namun sayangnya gagal total.

"Yep."

"Terdengar bagus untukku."

"Bibi Baekhyun, apakah Jessie ingin memberi makan rusa juga?" Josie

berkata dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku pikir Jessie masih terlalu kecil untuk memberi makan rusa, manis," Aku tersenyum padanya dan membelai kepangan rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam legam dengan tanganku.

"Well, kalau begitu bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Josie dan Chanyeol

pun berjongkok, membiarkan gadis kecil manis itu melihat bayi yang sedang tertidur pada alat gendongan. Kedua gadis cilik itu telah sedikit terobsesi dengan sepupu mungilnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan Jessie. "Oh, dia sedang tidur," Dia berbisik dengan suara nyaring pada Chanyeol.

"Iya, dia sedang tertidur," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Kenapa?" dia menatap mata Chanyeol dengan serius, yang saat ini berada

sejajar dengan matanya.

"Karena dia mengantuk."

Josie tersenyum manis. "Oke." Dan dia pun pergi untuk melanjutkan memberi makan rusa bersama kembarannya.

"Kau pandai menangani anak-anak, Chanyeol," Kata Kyungsoo santai sembari

menatap orangtuanya membantu si kembar memberi makan hewan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, brat?" (anak manja)

"Aku tidak boleh berkata sesuatu yang baik padamu tanpa menginginkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menyentuh dot di mulut Jessie. "Oke, terima kasih. Kurasa."

"Demi cinta kasih Tuhan bisakah kalian berhenti?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berseru dan kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak pada pemandangan dari Luhan dan Sehun berpelukan penuh gairah lagi.

"Menyerahlah, Kyung." Sehun bergumam dan kembali memper-tontonkan kemesraan mereka.

"Tuhan, aku membencimu."

Bab 8

"Kita duduk di belakang," Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku ketika kami memasuki bioskop. Ini malam di hari kerja, jadi tidak banyak penonton lain yang mengisi kursi.

"Aku tidak akan bercumbu denganmu di dalam bioskop," gerutuku dan kudengar dia berdecak.

"Ya, kau akan melakukannya."

"Umurku bukan enam belas tahun." Aku menaiki tangga menuju ke atas dan kami menduduki kursi tepat di tengah barisan. Kami berada di bioskop yang menyediakan kursi berpasangan terbuat dari kulit yang dapat diatur bukan seperti kursi bioskop kebanyakan. Ini baru, dan aku bersumpah pada Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah mau mendatangi bioskop biasa lagi. Chanyeol menaikkan lengan kursi, dengan efektif mengubah kursinya menjadi kursi untuk pasangan yang

nyaman. Kami duduk dan menunggu filmnya mulai.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kau setuju menonton film cewek," Aku menyuapkan segenggam penuh popcorn ke mulutku dan menyesap minuman soda.

"Aku tidak berencana menonton sebagian besar film itu."

"Aku tidak mau bercumbu denganmu selama film berlangsung. Aku telah menunggu film ini keluar selama berminggu-minggu."

"Aku akan membelikanmu kasetnya format Blu Ray." Dia mengendikkan bahu dan menggigit hotdognya hampir setengahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kita menghabiskan hampir lima puluh dollar untuk menonton film?" Tanyaku.

Dia nyengir padaku kemudian menelan hotdognya. "Kencan Menonton Film sambil Bercumbu."

"Apa?" Tanyaku dibarengi tawa.

"Kita sedang berkencan."

"Jelas."

"Di bioskop"

"Oke." Aku mengerenyit dahi padanya lalu dalam sekejap membalas senyum malasnya. Tuhan, aku sangat menyukai saat ia menatapku seperti itu. Matanya bersinar bahagia dan terlihat terlalu percaya diri.

"Ketika berada dalam gelap." Dia menarikku makin dekat ke sisinya dan membungkus lengannya di sekelilingku, meletakkan tangannya di pinggulku dan berbisik di telingaku, "dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatku menyentuhmu."

Sialan, dia baru saja membuatku bergairah di dalam bioskop.

"Berapa lama kau telah memiliki khayalan kecil ini?" Tanyaku datar.

"Sejak usiaku tiga belas tahun."

Aku tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya sambil mengunyah popcornku. Beberapa penonton masuk dan mencari

tempat duduk, menempati kursi di bawah kami yang duduk di barisan belakang. Lampu meredup saat film dimulai. Setelah lima belas menit, kuletakkan ember popcornku di lantai, aku merasa kenyang,

dan bersandar lagi pada suamiku yang hangat.

Dia bergeser di kursi yang luas hingga punggungnya bersandar pada lengan kursi yang ditegakkan kemudian dia menarikku diantara kedua kakinya, membungkus lengannya di sekeliling bahuku dengan

protektif, dan menciumi rambutku.

Sambil mendesah panjang, aku bersandar santai padanya. Para aktor di film sedang berdebat dengan penuh gairah, dan kemudian tiba-tiba berciuman, dengan sama bergairahnya. Tangan Chanyeol menjelajah dari belikatku turun ke bokongku, dimana dia mengusap lembut dengan gerakan melingkar kecil di sekeliling bokongku.

Dia tidak akan menyerah pada niatnya untuk bercumbu. Dia memiringkan daguku dan menyapu bibirnya di sepanjang bibirku, sangat ringan hingga aku nyaris tidak merasakannya. Itu seperti ciuman bisikan. Bibirnya menggelitiki sisi-sisi mulutku, garis rahangku. Dengan lembut dia mencium hidungku. Tangannya

terbenam di rambutku dan dia menguasai mulutku lagi, masih dengan kelembutan yang absolut.

Aku menghela napas, dan kubuka mulutku untuknya, mengundangnya untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam, dan dia pun menerima undanganku, mencelupkan lidahnya ke dalam untuk menggoda serta bermain

dengan lidahku, lalu menggigit-gigit bibirku lagi. Dia mundur dan mengelus rambutku berirama menggunakan jarinya.

"Tonton filmnya." Bisiknya.

Oh ya benar, filmnya.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku lagi di dadanya dan merasakan dia mencium rambutku lalu tersenyum. Tangan yang berada di bokongku beranjak naik dan kemudian menyelinap masuk ke dalam jeansku dan menangkup pipi bokongku dengan kencang. Tangannya yang besar,

hangat terasa nikmat, dan terpaksa aku harus membekap mulutku agar suara eranganku tidak nyaring.

Dia memang penggoda!

Tangannya yang lain bergerak turun dari rambutku melewati bahuku, dan dia menyapu sisi payudaraku menggunakan punggung jarinya, kemudian naik lagi ke leherku, dimana dia tahu merupakan titik

paling sensitifku dan dengan amat lembut ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya bolak-balik pada titik tersebut yang mengakibatkan perasaan menggelenyar di seluruh tubuhku.

Oke, kami berdua bisa memainkan permainan ini.

Aku menjalarkan tanganku dengan kuat pada sisi tubuhnya, berlawanan dengan iganya, menuju pinggulnya dan masuk ke bawah kausnya sehingga aku dapat merasakan otot perutnya. Tuhan, mereka sangat kekar dan keras. Dan hangat. Dan tersentak dan mengejang di bawah sentuhanku.

Aku nyengir dan terus menggelitikinya dengan lembut, hanya menggunakan ujung jariku, menyelusuri tonjolan otot di sekeliling iganya. Ereksinya yang bertumbuh terasa di perutku namun mataku masih terpaku pada layar, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa

yang sedang terjadi dalam film saat ini. Aku bergeser ke samping dan melepaskan kancing jeansnya kemudian menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam.

Dia terkesiap pelan saat kucengkeram kejantanannya yang keras dan kugoda dia. Tangannya yang berada di bokongku menegang dan bergerak turun diantara lipatan licinku. "Basah," gumamnya pada

rambutku dan mencium kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba dia mendorongku, mengancingkan jeansnya dan menyentakku keluar dari kursi, menarikku di belakangnya ke lorong dan menuruni tangga.

"Kita akan kemana?" aku berbisik kencang.

Dia tidak menjawab sampai kami berada di luar bioskop dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Eyes, apa yang kau lakukan? Filmnya..." Dia mendorongku ke dinding, mengurungku dengan tubuhnya, mengekang pergelangan tanganku di samping kepalaku dan menciumku dengan rakus, menikmatiku, dan bercinta dengan mulutku.

"Blu Ray," Dia menggeram, mata birunya mencair dan dia menyeretku di belakangnya lagi menuju mobil. "Aku ingin

membawamu pulang dan membuatmu telanjang. Sekarang."

"Well, baiklah kalau begitu."

Dari manakah datangnya hadiah-hadiah ini? Baru saja kutuangkan secangkir kopi pertamaku dan akan naik ke lantai atas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap sebelum Jessie terbangun, namun ketika aku

melewati Pohon Natal, setidaknya disana ada selusin hadiah baru yang telah terbungkus oleh kertas mengkilat dan dihiasi pita besar, sebagai tambahan dari hadiah yang telah kubungkus dan kuletakkan di bawah Pohon Natal minggu lalu.

Kutaruh kopiku di ujung meja, aku berlutut di lantai dan meraih sebuah kotak merah besar dihiasi pita berwarna emas.

"Letakkan."

Kutarik dengan cepat tanganku dan terduduk pada tumitku dan menengok kepada Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah. "Aku tidak menyentuh apapun."

"Darimana ini semua berasal?" Aku bertanya dan melihat sekilas pada

kotak-kotak yang cantik itu.

"Uh, Santa?" Aku melotot padanya.

"Ini bukan pagi di hari Natal, sok pintar."

"Memanggil Santa seorang yang sok pintar berarti bukan menjadi anak baik. Jika terus menjadi anak nakal, kau akan mendapatkan batu arang."

"Akan kutunjukkan perilaku nakal…"

Rengekan Jessie terdengar dari alat baby monitor, dan aku tahu aku hanya punya waktu paling lama dua puluh menit, untuk mandi sebelum dia berkeras bahwa sudah saatnya dia keluar dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti," Chanyeol bergumam dan menarikku ke arahnya saat aku berdiri. "Nanti malam?" tanyanya sebelum menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibirku.

"Baiklah" Aku tersenyum lebar dan mencium ringan dagunya yang berjanggut tipis, menikmati rasanya pada bibirku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Dia bertanya.

"Pagi ini aku akan mengantarkan Jessie ke ibuku. Beliau bertanya apakah boleh mengasuhnya beberapa jam jadi kupikir aku bisa mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi ke supermarket dan mungkin

melakukan pedikur. Kopimu ada di meja dapur."

"Terima kasih, baby. Nikmati waktu sendirimu." Dia menyeringai dan

menciumku ketika ia berjalan keluar pintu untuk berangkat kerja.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras."

"Tapi, aku tidak mengerti," Jawabku pada perawat Seulgi. "Kenapa aku harus datang kembali? Kemarin aku baru saja dari sana."

"Tes darah yang kita lakukan kemarin hasilnya telah keluar dari lab, Baek. Dan dokter ingin mendiskusikan beberapa hal."

Hal apa?

"Beliau berkata semuanya baik, dan anda meneleponku mengatakan bahwa hasil labnya normal. Anda dapat langsung memberitahukan hasilnya sekarang."

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan dari supermarket menuju salon kuku untuk melakukan pedikur yang sangat kubutuhkan. Kunjungan lain yang tidak perlu ke dokter sepertinya konyol dan membuang waktu.

"Saya tidak dalam kapasitas mendiskusikan hasil tes melalui telepon.

Dokter Wu perlu bertemu anda. Beliau ada waktu kosong dalam satu jam. Bisakah anda datang?"

Well, sial, selamat tinggal pedikur.

"Yeah, aku akan datang." Kututup teleponnya dengan gusar. Janji temu dokter lagi. Chanyeol kemarin memaksaku untuk melakukan check up karena aku masih mengalami sakit kepala. Tidak terasa menyakitkan, tapi sering terjadi. Dokter menduga itu akibat stress namun tetap menjalankan tes lab untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya telah kembali normal dan ini hanya rutinitas atau aku akan menghajar seseorang. Aku sudah cukup bosan bertemu dengan dokter.

Teleponku berdering lagi, dan aku tersenyum ketika kulihat itu adalah Irene. "Hei."

"Hei, aku baru saja meninggalkan rumah ibumu. Dia sedang mengasuh Jessie dan menawarkan menjaga si kembar untukku juga. Dimana kau?"

"Sebelumnya aku akan pergi untuk melakukan pedikur..." sebelum aku dapat menyelesaikan kalimatku, Irene terkesiap.

"Tanpa aku? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Untung saja si kembar tidak sedang bersamamu." sergahku datar.

"Aku tahu. Aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan semua kata sumpah

serapah ketika mereka tidak ada di sekitarku."

"Seperti kataku, sebelumnya aku akan pergi melakukan pedikur, tapi dokterku baru saja menelepon dan ingin melakukan pertemuan lanjutan."

"Kau masih melakukan kunjungan lanjutan setelah hampir lima bulan melahirkan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku menemuinya karena belakangan aku mengalami sakit kepala. Kurasa ada hasil tes darah yang ingin mereka bicarakan."

"Oh. Well, karena aku sedang tidak bersama si kembar, kau mau ditemani? Kita bisa makan siang setelahnya."

"Tentu saja, terima kasih. Kutemui kau disana." Kusebutkan alamat klinik pada Irene dan menutup telepon. Aku menepi di lapangan parkir klinik dan menunggu Irene di mobil. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dia datang.

"Hi, Fran," Kusapa resepsionisnya. "Dokter Wu ingin bertemu denganku lagi hari ini."

"Dia sedang menunggu kedatangan anda. Terima kasih telah berkenan datang dengan pemberitahuan tiba-tiba. Jessie tidak ikut hari ini?" Dia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku ada pengasuh hari ini."

Perawat Seulgi muncul dari sudut dan tersenyum padaku. "Oh bagus, anda sudah disini. Anda akan saya antar."

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini." Aku berusaha membuat obrolan ringan untuk menenangkan syarafku. Aku benci ruangan dokter. Kau mungkin berpikir dengan lusinan, atau bahkan ratusan jam yang telah kuhabiskan di dalamnya selama lebih dari tiga tahun itu tidak akan menggangguku.

Ya, masih membuatku tak nyaman.

"Setiap tahun saat seperti ini biasanya selalu santai. Terutama minggu ini, minggu Natal." Seulgi melemparkan senyum bersahabat pada Irene.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Ini sepupu saya Irene."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Oke, silahkan duduk, dokter akan menemui Anda sebentar lagi."

"Tempat ini membuatku bergidik," Irene berkata setelah si perawat pergi. Dia menggigil dan memandang vag¡na plastik. "Apa sih maksud sialan mereka meletakkan barang ini disini? Aku tidak mau melihat sebuah jay-jay (vag¡na) tiruan."

"Itu berguna untuk menakuti kita agar tidak berhubungan seks lagi."

"Itu berhasil."

Ada sebuah ketukan pendek di pintu, mengejutkan Irene dan pintu pun membuka, dan dokterku yang tampan, Dr. Delicious (lezat) Wu melangkah cepat masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang Baekhyun."

"Tidak masalah. Ini sepupuku Irene."

"Irene." Otomatis dia menjabat tangan Irene, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari papan yang sedang dipegangnya. Irene menatapku, mata cokelat besarnya melebar dan seperti berkata, Ya Ampun!

Aku tahu! Jawabku.

"Begini, Baekhyun, saya tahu kemarin kita telah berdiskusi bahwa kemungkinan besar penyebab sakit kepala yang anda alami diakibatkan oleh stress, dan tidak berhubungan dengan diabetes

gestasional ringan -*Gestational diabetes mellitus (GDM) didefinisikan sebagai diabetes yang terjadi selama kehamilan. Ini adalah salah satu masalah kesehatan yang paling umum yang dihadapi oleh wanita hamil dan biasanya berkembang di tengah kehamilan, antara minggu ke 24 dan ke 28 ketika hormon mengganggu

kemampuan ibu untuk menggunakan insulin]- yang anda alami ketika hamil."

"Benar," Aku mengangguk.

"Dan hal itu benar karena hasil lab anda sangat normal berdasarkanangka gula darah anda."

"Bagus sekali." Aku tersenyum dan menyandangkan tas tanganku ke atas bahuku, bersiap untuk pergi bersama dengan hasil tesku.

"Namun," lanjutnya dan kuhentikan gerakanku. "Anda sedang hamil."

"APA?" Irene bergumam dan kemudian meletuskan tawa histeri.

Bab 9

Aku memandang si Delicious untuk beberapa detik, mulutku me-nganga, mataku melotot, lalu tawa Irene menembus kabut yang melingkupi otakku.

"Maafkan saya, apa yang tadi Anda katakan?"

"Anda sedang hamil."

Dan hanya seperti itu, saat cekikikannya telah mulai mereda, Irene melepaskannya lagi.

"Apakah dia habis minum?" Sang dokter bertanya.

"Tidak. Ini hanya tidak masuk akal. Anda sebaiknya memeriksa ulang hasil lab tersebut, dokter. Aku tidak hamil."

"Uh, Yah, Anda memang hamil."

Aku terpaku. Aku mengerjap padanya.

"Hanya kau, Baek." Irene menarik napas panjang dan menghapus airmata di matanya. "Hanya kau yang telah berjuang melewati terapi ketidaksuburan selama tiga tahun, kemudian akhirnya mendapatkan bayi, lalu langsung hamil lagi tanpa harus berusaha mencoba."

"Saya pernah melihat ini sebelumnya," Sang dokter menjawab. "Ada kalanya sistem pada tubuh seorang wanita mengalami semacam "pengaturan ulang" dengan sendirinya setelah hamil, dan dia dapat segera hamil lagi."

Hah.

"Kapankah periode menstruasi terakhir Anda?" Dia bertanya.

"Saya tidak ingat. Kemungkinan sebelum hamil Jessie. Aku baru saja berpikir hormon-hormonku belum benar-benar pulih dari keadaan kehamilan."

"Jadi ada kemungkinan Anda sudah hamil beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Tahiti?" gumam Irene.

Tahiti.

"Sial, aku minum-minuman beralkohol! Aku tidak menyusui Jessie, jadi aku telah beberapa kali minum sejak dari Tahiti."

"Lebih dari beberapa kali sehari?" tanya sang dokter.

"Tidak, beberapa kali sebulan."

"Anda tidak dalam masalah," dia tersenyum meyakinkan. "Anda tahu

pantangannya. Hubungi dokter kandungan Anda dan mengatur janji konsultasi serta USG."

"Jadi, yang lainnya oke?" Tanyaku.

"Yep, Anda baik-baik saja. Selamat untuk Anda."

Aku menatap nanar Irene selama satu menit, mulutku membuka dan menutup seperti ikan keluar dari air.

"Makan siang," ujarnya dan menggandeng tanganku, menarikku keluar dari kantor. Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang belakangan ini senang menyeretku di berbagai tempat?

"Aku harus membawa pulang belanjaanku dan menjemput Jessie."

"Kita akan membawa pulang belanjaanmu, menyimpan bahan-bahan yang mudah busuk, dan kemudian pergi makan siang. Ibumu sedang menukmati waktunya bersama Jessie."

"Oke."

"Kau bisa mengemudi?"

"Yeah, kenapa?"

"Karena kau berusaha membuka pintu mobilmu dengan lip gloss bukan dengan kunci."

Aku menatap ke lip gloss di tanganku. "Sial."

"Aku yang mengemudi, kita akan meninggalkan mobilku disini, dan aku akan meminta ayahku untuk mengambilnya nanti."

"Oke."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya saat menepi di jalanan masuk rumahku. Aku masih memandang ke depan dengan kaku dalam keadaan shock.

"Tidak hamil."

"Ayolah, mari kita bereskan ini supaya kita bisa pergi lagi."

Dengan cepat kami membawa kantong-kantong belanjaan dari mobil ke dapur kemudian menyimpan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas atau lemari pembeku dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, kami telah kembali ke mobil dan memasuki restoran Mexico terdekat.

"Kita akan minum *margarita" Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Untukmu tanpa alkohol."

"Sial, tanpa alkohol lagi untuk setahun ke depan."

Kami duduk dan dengan rakus mengambil dan mengunyah keripik *tortilla hangat dan *salsa di dalam keranjang.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan nafsu makanmu," Irene menyatakannya dengan datar.

"Tutup mulutmu." Aku mengambil dua potong keripik lagi dan meyesap margarita tanpa alkoholku. "Ini sama sekali bukan

margarita."

"Jadi..." Irene mengangkat alis matanya bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi apa?"

"Jangan menjadi orang keras kepala. Bicara." Dia menggigit keripik dan menyesap dengan lama margarita bodohnya kemudian tersenyum sombong.

"Sekarang aku membencimu."

"Tidak, kau tidak membenciku." Dia mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai bayi."

"Oh, Jessie sangat menyenangkan. Dia lucu, dia selalu tertawa terkekeh setiap saat. Ini, aku punya rekaman video di ponselku, aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu..."

Aku menatap pada mata Coklat besar Irene. "Ada apa?"

"Baek, apa kau mengalami penyangkalan. Apakah aku perlu mem-bawamu kembali ke dokter Delectable?" (nikmat)

"Dia adalah dokter Delicious."

"Terserah, aku akan membawamu kembali ke dokter seksi jika itu harus. Kau ingat dengan berita bahwa kau sedang hamil, kan?"

"Oh." Aku kembali duduk bersandar di kursi, sebuah keripik bergantung lemah diantara jariku. "Yeah."

"Benar."

"Aku hamil." Aku mengucapkan kata itu lagi dalam otakku, membiarkannya masuk dan meresap disana. "Tanpa obat-obatan,

ataupun suntikan di pinggul, atau diberitahu selama berbulan-bulan bahwa semua usaha tersebut gagal."

Ya ampun.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan?" Irene bertanya.

Aku tersentak. "Well, secara tidak sengaja, kami membicarakan hal ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kami akan menunggu sebelum memiliki anak lagi, tapi aku cukup yakin dia akan bahagia setelah shocknya hilang." Aku mengangkat bahu. Ya, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Kami telah berencana memiliki rumah yang penuh dengan anak di awal pernikahan kami.

"Oh, Tuhan." Aku menelan keripik lainnya dan menyesap air.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan memiliki dua bayi dengan jarak usia kurang dari delapan belas bulan. Dua bayi berpopok. Dua bayi..."

Kedua alisnya naik dan dia menyeringai. "Aku tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana rasanya."

"Sial, aku tidak menduga hal ini." Aku tertawa dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jessie akan menjadi kakak."

"Bagaimana caramu mengatakan pada Chanyeol?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Harus dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Aku menepukkan tanganku dengan bersemangat.

"Aku tahu! Natal tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

"Aku suka ke mana arah pembicaraanmu ini." Aku menyesap margarita palsuku dan mencondongkan badanku ke depan, men-

dengarkan dengan penuh minat.

"Oke, aku melihatnya di papan iklan online. Apa kau pernah melihat situsnya?"

"Aku kecanduan dengan situs itu." Aku telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di situs tersebut.

"Ini yang harus kau lakukan: pertama, hubungi Luhan. Kemudian..."

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Chanyeol lalu menarikku untuk sebuah ciuman. Dia baru saja pulang kantor, dan membawa masakan Italia.

Ya Tuhan, aku mencintainya.

"Hari yang baik," Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri dan melompat naik turun dalam kepalaku. "Cukup standar."

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Kau sama sekali tidak akan menyangkanya, babe.

"Tidak juga." Aku mengendikkan bahu dan menciumnya tulus lalu mulai mengeluarkan kotak styrofoam yang berisi makanan lezat dari kantung kertas cokelat.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki dapur untuk mengambil piring dan peralatan makan dari perak dan menurunkan dua gelas anggur serta sebotol Merlot. (merk minuman anggur)

Sial.

"Aku tidak minun anggur, Eyes," kataku dengan nada setidak acuh mungkin.

"Kau yakin? Aku tau betapa sukanya kau makan ayam parmesan sambil minum ini." Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik," Kulambaikan tanganku dan mengatur piring kami, tersenyum pada Jessie yang sedang duduk di kursi goyangnya di atas meja yang sedang meniupi raspberry dan bermain dengan kakinya.

"Tidak ada sakit kepala lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengembalikan anggur beserta gelasnya ke dapur, kemudian membawa dua botol air untuk kami.

"Tidak, tidak ada beberapa hari ini." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Sama sekali tidak ada sakit kepala malam ini." Aku goyangkan kedua alisku, membuatnya terkekeh dan berusaha keras mengalihkannya dari pembicaraan mengenai hariku.

"Apakah tadi dokternya sudah menghubungi untuk memberitahukan hasil tes kemarin?" Dia bertanya dan menyuap salad.

Kita tidak akan menghadapinya lagi.

"Yeah, semuanya baik-baik saja." Sekarang aku tidak sanggup menatap langsung ke matanya.

Aku benci berbohong padanya, walaupun untuk memberinya kejutan. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang besar, dan aku amat bersemangat! Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberitahunya...

"Jadi, kalau begitu sakit kepalanya kemungkinan diakibatkan oleh stress?" Dia bertanya, menatap dengan penuh perhatian sembari mengunyah.

"Itulah dugaan dokter." Aku menyesap air minumku dan kembali memakan pasta bersausku. "Tuhan, ini enak."

"Aku tahu kau kewalahan, Baek. Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat sebentar dari aktivitas di blog."

Huh?

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" aku bertanya dengan cemberut.

"Karena jelas kau sedang menjalani banyak hal, dengan Jessie dan Irene pulang ke rumah dan semuanya." Dia mengangkat bahu sepertinya hal itu masuk akal untuknya.

"Aku cinta blogku. Aku cinta membaca. Para penulis bergantung padaku untuk membantu mereka mempromosikan bukunya, dan menulis review, dan aku tidak ingin berhenti dari itu semua."

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus menghentikannya sekaligus. Mungkin

mundur sebentar. Blog telah menghabiskan banyak waktumu."

"Apakah maksudmu kau tidak ingin aku meneruskan blogku, Chanyeol?" Kuletakkan peralatan makanku dan menatapnya. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia selalu terlihat bangga padaku.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Tidak," Dia cemberut padaku. "Tuhan, aku bukan seorang bajingan. Jika kau mencintainya, terus lakukanlah. Dokter mengatakan sakit kepalamu akibat dari stress, dan aku hanya mencoba memikirkan cara untuk mengurangi stressmu."

Dan aku amat siap memulai pertengkaran. Cara yang bagus untuk mengurangi stress. Aku meneguk lagi airku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Well, kukira bukanlah blog yang membuatku stress," jawabku tenang.

"Oke." Dia menghabiskan pastanya dan mendorong piringnya, memandangku lekat-lekat. "Adakah hal lain yang sedang terjadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menekan kedua bibirku. "Tidak."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, sepasang mata sebiru es menatapku dengan tajam. "Jika itu katamu."

"Apakah ibumu menelepon hari ini?" Aku bertanya, mengganti pokok pembicaraan saat aku bangkit dan membersihkan meja.

"Tidak, ada apa?" Dia berdiri untuk membantuku dan kami bekerja cepat membuang boks bekas makanan dan memasukan piring kotor ke mesin pencuci piring.

"Kita akan menghadiri makan malam Natal di rumah Sehun dan Luhan tahun ini, karena mereka memiliki rumah yang lebih luas untuk menampung kita semua." Aku berbalik dan bersandar pada meja dapur lalu tersenyum ketika Chanyeol mengangkat Jessie dari kursi goyang dan mencium pipi mungilnya, berbisik di telinga Jessie, membuatnya terkikik.

Dia adalah seorang ayah yang baik. Aku harus mencengkeram pinggiran meja dapur pada masing-masing sisi pinggulku agar menghindari aku secara tidak sadar mengusap perutku.

Keluarga Park biasanya berkumpul bersama pada malam Natal dan hari Natalnya, namun kami bertukar hadiah pada malam Natal, dan aku amat lega karena aku pikir sudah tidak akan sanggup

menunggu dua belas jam lagi tahun ini.

Kami bertiga pun akan memiliki waktu pribadi pada pagi hari Natal disini di rumah kami sendiri.

"Oh, baiklah. Boleh juga. Apa kau dan aku akan bertukar hadiah disana atau kita akan menunggu hingga pagi Natal disini?" Dia menggigiti jemari Jessie, membuatnya tertawa lebih banyak. "Haruskah kita membiarkan mommy menunggu untuk hadiahnya, peach?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu satu hadiah disana, dan kita dapat membuka sisanya disini pada esok paginya." Aku bergumam dan matanya menatap mataku, kepalanya miring lagi heran dengan nada suaraku.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, jangan jadi pengomel, sayang," ujarku dengan nada sarkasme.

"Dengar, mulut itu muncul lagi. Santa masih bisa mengembalikan semua kado yang telah terbungkus dengan cantik di bawah pohon, babe."

Aku menyeringai dengan manis. "Aku mencintaimu." Kukerjapkan bulu mataku main-main dan Chanyeol tertawa, mengakibatkan Jessie juga tertawa.

"Mommy berpura-pura jadi gadis yang baik, tapi dia nakal, Jess. Jangan biarkan dia menipumu." Chanyeol mencium pipinya lagi dan tersenyum padaku. "Kemarilah."

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah cepat."

Aku berjalan ke arah dua orang favoritku lalu dia menyampirkan lengannya di sekelilingku, meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menarikku untuk menciumku.

"Inilah hadiah Natal terbaik, disini," Bisiknya pada mulutku. "Hanya dengan bersama gadis-gadisku."

Oh, coba kau tahu apa yang aku miliku untukmu.

Aku menyeringai padanya kemudian mencium pipi halus Jessie.

"Ini akan menjadi Natal yang luar biasa," gumamku.

*

Note:

Margarita merupakan salah satu minuman khas dari Meksiko. Cocktail yang asam segar ini rasa jeruknya sangat kuat.

Tortilla adalah roti pipih tanpa ragi yang terbuat dari jagung giling atau gandum.

Salsa adalah Bahasa Spanyol untuk saus, dan di negara berbasis bahasa Inggris selalu dirujuk dengan saus pedas dari Meksiko, terutama digunakan untuk saus celup.

AN: Halo. Sebenarnya sampai sini bisa dibilang end sih, but chapter depan ada epilog so tenang aja guys:3

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semua review-nya ga nyangka bakal ada yang baca, karena awal nge-remake karena iseng2 aja sih hehe. Dan mohon maaf karena aku tahu ini ambur adul banget sih huhu:( dan mohon maaf juga kalo apdetnya lama wkwk.

Okay see you next chapter!


	8. Epilog

Under the Mistletoe with Me

(Remake)

Chanbaek's fanfiction based of novel by Kristen Proby

Jadi, ini bukan murni ceritaku. Aku hanya me-remake dari novel karya Kristen Proby dan mengganti nama dalam cerita dengan nama anggota EXO dan lain-lain.

Cerita seluruhnya karangan Kristen Proby

GS, M rated.

*

Epilog

Aku meremas tangan mungil, halus milik Baekhyun dan mengecup jarinya sebelum meninggalkannya bersama Jessie kemudian bergabung bersama Hansol di samping pohon Natal. Aku menyenggol bahu saudaraku dan menawarinya bir lalu mengikuti arah pandangannya yang mengarah pada pohon hijau dan rimbun yang berdiri di ruang keluarga Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bung, siapakah yang menghias pohon ini?" Hansol bertanya kepada Sehun, menatap ke atas pohon Natal tertinggi yang pernah kami semua lihat di dalam sebuah rumah pribadi. Sehun dan Luhan habis-habisan mendekorasi; pohon yang besar itu menjulang tinggi hingga ke langit-

langit berbentuk katedral, dan diterangi oleh lampu kecil berwarna warni yang berkerlap kerlip, bergantungan juga rangkaian bohlam dan garland serta kertas hiasan berwarna emas dan perak. Benar-benar megah. Lampu-lampu pun digantung di luar, dan garland dengan

lampu putih kecil menghiasi seluruh ruang keluarga.

Sepertinya Santa akan berjalan memasuki pintu depan sebentar lagi, menendang sepatu bot hitamnya yang besar, dan menempati tempat duduk di samping perapian.

"Kami menggunakan jasa dekorator profesional. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan Luhan menaiki tangga, baik ketika hamil maupun tidak." Sehun mengusap perut Luhan dan mencium pipinya, membuatnya merona.

Kami semua berkumpul lagi di sini, anggota keluarga yang sama ditambah adik lelakiku Hansol, yang baru saja pulang dari menjalankan sebuah misi di daerah yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu, Irene dan si kembar, serta orang tua Irene.

Jumlah yang banyak.

Irene dan Jongdae berbicara dengan jarak dekat sehingga kepala mereka hampir menempel di meja dapur, berbicara dengan amat serius dan pelan, kemungkinan besar mengenai situasi entah apa itu, mengakibatkan Irene melarikan diri dari Chicago. Jongdae

menggelengkan kepalanya dan Irene menggebrakan tinjunya ke meja dengan frustrasi kemudian menjauh dari meja.

Hansol tersentak mendengar suara keras itu dan dia memperhatikan Irene ketika meninggalkan ruangan, matanya menyipit dan menatap pantat berlekuk Irene.

Sial, aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi goyang bersama Jessie, bergumam lembut kemudian tertawa pada bayi kami yang manis. Ya Tuhan, aku menjadi sentimentil ketika melihat mereka, dua-duanya memiliki kulit yang lembut dan rambut berwarna cokelat kemerahan – Aku

bersumpah, rambut Jessie akan menjadi cokelat kemerahan seperti milik Baekhyun. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka, menyerahkan minuman *apel cider panas ke Baekhyun, dan mengangkat mereka berdua, menduduki kursinya, dan menempatkan mereka di pangkuanku.

"Wow, paman Chanyeol kuat! Dia bisa mengangkat dua orang!" Josie berseru, mata gelapnya yang manis melebar, dan aku terkekeh.

"Memang," Baekhyun menimpali lalu mencium pipiku. Mmm... aromanya enak sekali. Kukuburkan wajahku di lehernya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Mari kita pulang," Aku berbisik di telinganya, tersenyum ketika dia bergidik.

"Kita baru saja tiba di sini," Dia terkikik dan mendorongku menjauh sambil bercanda.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Singkirkan hidungmu dari telinga gadis malang itu, Chanyeol. Dia bisa tuli." Kyungsoo menatap kami dengan tajam, jadi kuputuskan untuk menggodanya. Aku, walau bagaimanapun, adalah kakaknya. Itu pekerjaanku.

"Lu?" Aku bertanya, tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari istriku yang cantik.

"Yeah?" Aku bisa mendengar senyuman dalam perkataannya.

"Bisa menggendong Jessie sebentar?"

"Tentu saja."

Jessie diangkat dari pangkuan kami dan kudekap Baekhyun di lenganku dan menatap mata hazelnya yang seksi. Matanya bercahaya, setiap saat jika dia sedang bergairah, dan membuat kejantananku menegang. Dia melemparkan senyum genitnya.

"Kau senang membuat Kyungsoo naik pitam, ya kan?" Baekhyun berbisik.

Aku hanya menyeringai lalu menciumnya, intens, menggoda bibirnya dengan bibirku, kuluncurkan lidahku dalam mulutnya lalu mundur, mencium hidung dan keningnya kemudian menempatkan dia di dadaku.

"Mau muntah," gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa antara kau dan *PDA?" tanya Irene, sambil berjalan masuk lagi ke ruangan dari dek. Jongdae sedang menelepon di dapur, matanya tidak lepas dari Irene.

Aku jadi berpikir adakah sesuatu yang sedang terjadi?

Namun kemudian Irene menatap Hansol sekilas dan wajahnya merona merah muda ketika Hansol menangkap tatapannya kemudian memberi-nya seringaian.

Aku tidak mau ikut campur. Sialan, sama sekali tidak mau.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan PDA kalau aku yang mengalaminya," tukas Kyungsoo santai. "Aku hanya tidak butuh melihat keluargaku melakukannya."

"Munafik," gumam Luhan dan mencium pipi Jessie.

"Jangan jadi wanita menyebalkan, Lu." Balas Kyungsoo.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan semua orang terbahak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baek?" Tanya ibuku yang berada di lantai, dimana dia dan si kembar sedang mewarnai. "Chanyeol berkata bahwa kau mengalami sakit kepala."

Baekhyun menegang di dalam pelukanku, dan aku merasakan nafasnya tercekat.

Sial, ada apa ini?

"Oh," Ia menggosokkan pipinya di dadaku. "Aku baik. Tidak ada sakit kepala lagi beberapa hari ini."

"Bagus." Mom mengangguk dan kembali lagi ke si kembar, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kurengkuh dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjukku dan memiringkan kepalanya agar dia bisa menatapku. Dia nampak agak gelisah dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang lezat.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau dan aku harus berbicara," Aku berbisik dan menciumnya lagi.

"Oh ya, kita akan berbicara," dia menggerutu pelan.

Sebelum aku dapat membopongnya dan membawanya keluar ruangan untuk menuntut penjelasan, makan malam sudah selesai disiapkan oleh petugas katering yang disewa oleh Sehun.

Dia memutuskan, dan aku menyetujuinya bahwa memasak untuk sekian banyak orang terlalu merepotkan bagi para wanita kami. Mereka juga harus menikmati liburan, jadi semenjak sekarang dan

seterusnya, setiap acara kumpul keluarga akan menggunakan jasa katering.

Kecuali acara barbeque pada musim panas karena ayahku pasti akan terkena stroke jika bukan pria itu yang memanggang makanannya.

Dan aku tidak dapat menyalahkan beliau.

Makan malam berlangsung lebih ricuh karena para lelaki saling berebut dan mencuri makanan masing-masing, anak-anak menumpahkan minuman dan para wanita mendiskusikan urusan berbelanja, perawatan spa, film dan mode. Setidaknya, itulah yang para wanita kami obrolkan karena sebagian besar dari mereka adalah

gadis yang feminin, dan jujur saja, aku menginginkan mereka seperti itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan amat manis padaku saat kusodorkan padanya roti gulung. Dia suka mencelupkan rotinya ke dalam saus. Sial, aku akan memberikan segala yang dia inginkan. Aku mungkin tidak sekaya Oh Sehun tapi para gadisku tidak akan pernah kekurangan apapun.

"Baek, kau ingin segelas anggur?" Kyungsoo bertanya. "Aku membawa

anggur favoritmu."

"Oh, um," Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dan menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet berwarna hijau. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih cider panas lagi."

"Tidak minum anggur?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Huh.

Akhirnya, makan malam pun berakhir, dan semua orang bergerak menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk bertukar hadiah dan bersantai. Ibuku langsung membawa Jessie dan menempatkannya di dalam kursi goyang yang aku dan Baekhyun telah duduki sebelumnya.

Aku sangat bersemangat tentang hal ini. Sebenarnya aku akan menunggu untuk memberikan hadiah ini besok pagi di rumah, untuk hari Natal pertama kami sebagai keluarga, namun aku tidak dapat menunggu.

"Oke, karena aku yang tertua, jadi aku yang akan memberikan hadiahku duluan," aku memberikan pengumuman.

"Yeah, memang sebaiknya kau duluan, pria tua, karena dalam sepuluh menit kau akan melupakan hari libur apa ini," ejek Jongin, dihadiahi toss oleh Hansol. Aku menatap tajam mereka dan menarik keluar kotak

kecil terbungkus kertas berwarna emas dengan dihiasi pita berwarna krem, dari bawah pohon lalu kuserahkan pada istriku.

"Kita tidak membawanya dari rumah," Katanya dengan senyum pada bibir cantiknya saat dia menunduk untuk melihatnya.

"Tidak," Jawabku. "Bukalah."

Dengan lembut dia menarik lepas pitanya dan mulai membuka dengan amat hati-hati perekat pada tiap sisi kotaknya.

"Demi Tuhan, buka sajalah," Aku menggeram padanya, membuatnya

tertawa. Baekhyun tahu aku benci ketika dia melakukan hal itu.

"Aku suka kertas pembungkusnya," Gumamnya.

"Akan kubelikan segulung dari kertas terkutuk itu, buka benda sialan itu!" Jongin berteriak dari seberang ruangan, menjejalkan lagi pai labu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bung, bukankah kau baru saja memakan dua potong pai itu?" Hansol bertanya padanya.

"Tutup mulut. Natal." Gumamnya tak jelas karena sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Jangan bicara ketika mulutmu penuh!" Mom menghardiknya, Baekhyun dan aku tertawa bersama.

Yep, inilah Natal keluarga Park.

"Bukalah," Aku berbisik.

Dia menarik hingga lepas kertasnya dan mengerutkan wajahnya pada kotak perhiasan Tiffany berwarna biru lembut. "Tiffany?" Tanyanya.

"Dia punya selera yang bagus," timpal Luhan.

"Ya, memang," Baekhyun berbisik dan membuka kotaknya. Di dalamnya terdapat liontin platina dan kalung. Liontinnya berbentuk hati.

Dia menariknya keluar dan tersenyum lembut.

"Balikan."

"Apa ini?"

"Apa itu?" Minseok bertanya. Si kembar menjulurkan lehernya agar bisa melihat.

"Itu adalah cetakan jari Jessie."

Mata hazel milik Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh airmata saat bertemu dengan mataku. "Ini adalah cetakan jari dia?"

"Oh, sebuah hadiah yang indah," Ibu Sehun mendesah.

"Yeah, aku pikir kau pasti menginginkan selalu memiliki bagian dari Jessie bersamamu, walaupun dia sedang tidak bersamamu." Aku mengangkat bahu, merasa agak konyol, namun dia memberiku senyum spesialnya yang lebar itu dan aku tahu Baekhyun sangat menyukai hadiahnya.

"Ini luar biasa! Terima kasih."

"Ini, Baek," Luhan menyerahkan pada Baekhyun sebuah kotak terbungkus

dengan kertas berwarna perak dengan sebuah pita biru. Kotaknya seukuran dengan kotak kemeja.

"Kita juga tidak membawa ini dari rumah."

"Menang tidak." Dia berjengit, tidak berani memandang mataku, dan tiba-tiba terlihat amat gugup.

"Apa aku boleh membukanya?" Tanyaku datar.

Dia menatap sekilas dengan bimbang ke sekeliling ruangan. Irene memberinya acungan jempol memyemangati secara diam-diam dan Luhan tersenyum cerah pada Baekhyun, dan aku menjadi sangat

penasaran dengan isi kotak sialan itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menunggu hingga kita di rumah."

"Oh, sialan, tentu saja tidak boleh!" Hansol dan Sehun berseru bersamaan. Mereka mengerang dan mengolok-olok, lalu Baekhyun mengerenyit dan kembali menatapku, menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Hei," Kutangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan tersenyum pada wanita menakjubkan yang dengan beruntungnya dapat kusebut milikku. "Tidak apa-apa. Apapun isinya, aku pasti akan menyukai-

nya."

Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan berbisik dengan suara amat pelan yang hampir tidak dapat kudengar, "Kuharap begitu."

Dia menyerahkan kotak itu dan, karena aku seorang yang sok pintar, aku mulai membukanya dengan perlahan seperti yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan dan dia terkikik.

"Kecuali kau memang ingin mati, cepatlah, bung," Hansol meraung.

Dengan cepat kubuka pita beserta kertas pembungkusnya kemudian kubuka penutup kotaknya.

Dan duniaku pun berhenti.

Itu adalah sebuah foto hitam putih Jessie. Dia duduk di lantai kayu keras dengan lampu Natal di sekelilingnya. Dia mengenakan topi Santa Klaus yang kebesaran. Matanya yang besar tertawa menghadap kamera. Namun di sampingnya terdapat selembar kertas, yang ber-tuliskan:

 _\- Aku akan menjadi seorang kakak. Selamat Natal! -_

Mataku menatap mata Baekhyun, dan airmata mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa?" aku berbisik.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan kutatap fotonya lagi dan kurasakan mataku pun berkaca-kaca. Kami akan punya bayi lagi? Sekarang?

Tapi bagaimana?

"Tapi..."

"Aku tahu ini terlalu dini, namun dokter telah mengkonfirmasinya dua hari yang lalu."

"Apakah ini...?" Aku bahkan tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatku sebelum dia mengangguk dengan amat cemas.

"Ya."

"Oh Tuhanku."

Kupandangi seluruh keluarga kami, semuanya memandang dengan tatapan bercampur antara ingin tahu dan bertanya-tanya. Irene menangis - tentu saja dia sudah tahu - dan Luhan mengelus perutnya sendiri dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kami akan punya bayi lagi!"

"Astaga, aku akan mengambil bir!" Jongin berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil bir perayaan dan semua orang menghampiri kami, menarik kami ke pelukan mereka, menepuk punggungku. Semuanya mengabur dalam senyuman, airmata, jabatan tangan dan pelukan.

Akhirnya istriku kembali lagi ke pelukanku dan aku menciumnya dengan segenap yang kumiliki. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berani berkomentar apapun mengenai pamer kemesraan ini.

Aku mundur, dan menghapus air mata dari pipinya.

Tuhanku, setelah bertahun-tahun berdoa dan mencoba dan mencoba lagi dengan amat bersusah payah untuk menambah anggota keluarga kami, ini akhirnya terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dengan suara manisnya yang lembut.

Kubenamkan wajahku di lehernya, menghirup aroma Baekhyun-nya yang

manis dan bergumam, "Oh Tuhan, aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat Natal."

-END-

Note:

Apel cider: nama yang digunakan di Amerika Serikat dan beberapa wilayah Kanada untuk minuman tanpa alkohol berasal dari apel yang tidak difiltrasi dan tidak diberi pemanis

PDA (Public Display of Affection): pamer kemesraan dimuka umum

AN: Halooooo maap baru nongol lagi hehe. Akhirnya cerita ini udah end yeay! *tebar confetti

Terima kasih udah mau nyempetin baca remake-an ini, udah mau ngasih review dll. Jujur awal nge-remake nggak yakin bakal ada yang baca:')

Anyway, aku berniat untuk nge-remake (lagi) trilogi Fade series by Kate Dawes yaitu Fade into you, Fade into me, dan Fade into always. Itupun kalo ada yang mau sih wkwk. Jadi, tinggalkan jejak untuk niatan aku ini hehe, kyk misal 'udah ada yang nge-remake kak yang fade into you atau blablabla.' karena itu akan mempengaruhi jadi tidaknya remake-an ini. Atau udah ada salah satu serinya yang di remake, mungkin aku akan nge-remake seri yang lain. Jadi ku tunggu jejak kalian:) dan terima kasih sebelumnya.

Ciao!


End file.
